Makeover
by fermataoso
Summary: Galinda gives Elphaba a makeover Fiyeraba.
1. Makeovers and unders

Elphaba took a breath. Brave, confident, fierce, fearless-all adjectives she knew people would use to describe her. Now if only she didn't feel so terrified. What was it about bouncy blond curls that could drive fear straight through her? Oh yes, the inevitable makeover.

At least Galinda was in an exceptionally good mood. Maybe she could weasel out of the worst of it. The first time she naively thought it might be fun. Galinda had managed to work miracles, but one look in that mirror had shown Elphaba her true colors as it were. No amount of makeup or pink flowers could hide the fact that she was ridiculously green. It was foolish to think she could be beautiful, and after that crushing disappointment, she had steeled herself not to get her hopes up again.

Galinda, on the other hand, clung to the belief she could make her roommate popular, and for her friendship, the makeovers were to be endured, however painfully. After all, Elphaba had never really had a best friend before. Maybe torture was a routine part.

Already giggling, Galinda whisked Elphaba into her chair by the mirror. "Ok, I think today's a very lilac-y day. So…lavender eye shadow…" she listed the various ingredients as she prepared them, leaving Elphaba's brain free to wander to her history report. If she studied two hours today, then she could spend tomorrow working on her project. "Ouch!"

Apparently she had left herself unprepared to battle Galinda and the tweezers. For a little thing, Galinda was surprisingly strong as she held Elphaba down to finish the job. She suffered through another round of hair pulling, brushing, curling, pinning and re-brushing before Galinda finally surrendered. A silly dress and some very impractical shoes later, Elphaba was finally released from her beautification ordeal. She knew better than to attempt to undo Galinda's work, having been caught doing so often enough.

Elphaba sighed, squared her shoulders, and then left to face the world. After all, she couldn't look much sillier than she normally did.

* * *

Fiyero was actually on time to class, a feat he felt particularly proud of today. He had really wanted to sleep in, but Elphaba's last lecture had been enough to inspire him to rise and shine as it were. Speaking of, he saw her distinct green figure growing closer. It was impossible to miss the puffy purple dress even from a distance, and he saw as she got closer that her face was coated in makeup. "Poor girl," he thought, "Galinda must have trapped her into another makeover." He was never happier that he was male, and therefore immune to makeovers.

She looked so miserable, the poor creature. He knew she despised wearing all that silly makeup, clothes and such, and he certainly didn't blame her. The stares directed at her annoyed even him, and he didn't have to endure them. She reached him, giving him a half-smile that clearly begged for mercy.

"Hey," he said sympathetically. "How are you?"

She merely grimaced, pointed at her face and sighed.

He suppressed a chuckle. "It really isn't that bad. It could have been much worse."

"Oh, I know. She couldn't find that purple glitter, but at the last minute she found the passionate plum lip gloss." She shook her head, clearly trying to bravely face her fate.

"Ooh, the plum is my favorite," he said without thinking, suddenly realizing that was the wrong thing to say. Best to hope she didn't notice, however unlikely. "But really, it's just a little too much here," he brushed away some of the blush lightly with his fingertips, "and here." He swept his finger over her eyelids, appreciating the cute way Elphaba's face tilted up as her eyes closed. A reckless moment seized him, and he leaned closer. "And here," brushing his thumb over her soft, very glossy lips. Plum really was his favorite, and he very nearly gave in to the desire to kiss it off instead.

Reality crashing back in, he pulled back to admire his handiwork. "Much better."

She smiled, looking down at her frilly dress. "Now if only I weren't wearing a giant ball of purple gauze."

Laughing, they found their seats, hoping Galinda wouldn't notice Fiyero's alterations. Class started, and Elphaba's attention was quickly on the subject matter. Fiyero leaned over and whispered in her ear, startling her. "You really do look beautiful." He didn't add that he meant before the makeover as much as after.


	2. Pretty in Purple

Galinda flounced into class a couple minutes late. After Elphaba's makeover, she'd barely had any time to get ready herself. She'd even had to skip her daily mask and deep conditioning hair cream. That's what made her so goodly - sacrificing her happiness for her poor, unfortunately unpopular roommate.

Galinda waved at her friends from the front of the class, oblivious to the annoyed stare from the teacher. Finally, she spotted Fiyero next to Elphaba. She bounced over to the seat next to him, which was occupied by some boy she didn't remember. "Could I sit here pretty, pretty please?" She batted her eyes in an irresistible maneuver that always got her way, and the boy smiled and moved to the empty seat two rows over.

"Oh Fiyero darling, I've had the longest day already. I'm simply exhaustificated." He merely smiled kindly and nodded. "Elphaba's makeover was so draining, and I had to hurry to get ready myself. But now she looks so pretty, don't you think?" Elphaba had rolled her eyes at Galinda's speech. Perhaps she should have noticed her little project was within earshot.

Fiyero glanced next to him at Elphaba as if he hadn't noticed, his eyes wandering up and down her in an appraising fashion. "Yes she does. You're very sweet to care about your friend's appearance."

She smiled proudly. "Yes, well," she blushed at his praise. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she noticed his fingers were an odd color as he was taking notes. Wait – Fiyero was taking notes? She leaned over to get a better look.

Doodles. That was more like Fiyero, though as she looked over them, she saw they were really good. The details were amazing, and she recognized Elphaba and herself as well as Fiyero in a couple sketches. "Fiyero, these drawings are great! How long have you been doing them?"

"Shhh, not so loud Galinda. Remember we're in class?" She apologized sheepishly; she had spoken a little loudly she guessed. "It's ok. Do you really think they're good?" he asked so surprisingly shyly. She'd never seen Fiyero shy about anything.

Glancing back down, she smiled, "Yes, they're very well-drawn. Ooh, I look so pretty in this one," pointing to a picture of the three of them by a tree. She did notice Elphaba seemed to be in more of the sketches, but surely Galinda was featured in more on the other pages. Naturally he would want a new subject after drawing her so often, simply to contrast.

She sighed happily as Fiyero returned to his doodling, and she reached for his other hand. She so loved to hold hands with him. He made her feel so special, and she knew all the other girls were ever so jealous. As she took his hand, she noticed that odd color again. Almost like…makeup. Lavender makeup. Just like the kind she had decorated Elphaba with.

"Fiyero, why are your hands purple? Do you have makeup on them?"

* * *

Fiyero froze, praying Galinda hadn't asked what he thought she had. He contemplated his options, not really coming across a good response.

"Yeah, you had Elphaba drenched in it, so I thought you wouldn't miss a little. By the way, she doesn't need it, and you're horribly blind if you think she does." Um, not a good idea if he wanted to live.

"I saw her looking so beautiful from your wonderful makeover that I couldn't help but put the moves on her right then and there." Also, not so great.

Maybe: "I was so envious of her new look I thought I'd steal some for myself. Do I look manly in lavender?" Ok, strike three.

Galinda looked so confused, and Fiyero couldn't stand the idea of hurting her (or how she'd hurt him afterwards; those nails should be considered a deadly weapon). He wracked his brain for a plausible half-truth or a charming little white lie, cursing his feeble mental abilities. If only he were smarter, he would be able find a way out of this.

Finally, he decided to go for a long shot: distraction. "Hmm, what? Oh, wow, is that a new sweater? It looks great on you. It really brings out your nail polish." A little over the top, but she seemed to be buying it. Her face lit up, and she gushed about her fashion choices for the rest of class. He took the opportunity to subtly wipe the rest of the makeup on his pants. That had been close.

With class over, Galinda's friends had descended on her immediately, and Fiyero dawdled with his books to stay behind. As Galinda never carried any books, knowing she could easily share should she actually have to pay attention someday, she was usually gone pretty quickly. The crowd swept her out the door before she even noticed he wasn't beside her.

Free, he turned to Elphaba, only to realize she'd already left.

He told himself that his interest in spending more time with her was totally platonic, a reflection of her remarkably interesting personality and his dully limited entertainment. While Galinda was adorable, she was not much of a conversationalist, and Elphaba really inspired him to think, which he was learning could actually be enjoyable.

He convinced himself that the fact she was also strikingly beautiful had no bearing in the matter. How everyone seemed to miss that fact constantly amazed him. It was so clear once you were past the distraction of her skin color. Even the green enhanced her natural unique beauty, her mystique. She was definitely one of a kind. The Galindas of the world would always have better fashion and makeup to make themselves beautiful, but Elphaba was beyond the need for such things. That was the reason why he always drew her. Surely, that was the only reason.

Fiyero found a spot under a tree outside to draw his favorite subject again.


	3. Friends

Elphaba was having a lousy day. She'd felt ridiculous when she had left the room that morning, but Fiyero's adjustments and encouragement had made her feel almost pretty. She'd even indulged herself in a small daydream as he wiped off her lip gloss, remembering his comment that plum was his favorite. Without the layers of paint, she had hoped she could keep a lower profile.

Unfortunately she'd been mistaken. The stares and whispers were nothing new, but Galinda kept Fiyero monopolized, leaving Elphaba with no supportive diversion. She hadn't really noticed how much she used him to distract her from the ignorance of her fellow classmates. She missed their witty banter and Fiyero's surprisingly astute observations. He was actually quite intelligent, though he hid it behind brainless charm, the better to fit in with the popular crowd. It was his natural ability to read people that she truly envied, and his ability to respond with such charm and grace. He always knew when to comfort and when to challenge her.

Stoically, she decided it was best he was occupied so she could focus on the lesson. It wasn't like she needed his support; she couldn't care less what these idiots said.

Only she did care. Stupid as she knew it to be, it still hurt when they said what she knew they would say. She'd left class as early as she could to be free from the gap-mouthed stares. While walking to the cafeteria, she'd managed to snag the edge of the sidewalk, cracking off the heel of her outlandish shoes. Caught off balance, she'd fallen face-first into the dirt. How Galinda and her groupies walked in these torturous things was beyond her. Luckily her giant puffy dress cushioned her fall, preventing any major damage.

As covered in dirt as she had previously been in makeup, Elphaba limped into the cafeteria. Eyes directed forward and head held up, she went straight to the line for food. Apparently she had mistaken the size of her dress, for the hem had caught in the door, and her first few proud steps forward had resulted in a loud ripping sound.

She refused to acknowledge it. She had faced worse than this before, and there was no way she was going to be defeated by a purple prom dress.

She could hardly blame them for staring now. What a sight she must make: green skin covered in dirt, limping and wearing the remains of a lilac gown that quadrupled her size. Shaking her head, she decided to take her food outside to spare them any more entertainment.

As if all this wasn't enough, she opened the door to leave at the same time someone else opened the door to come in, running smack into her. Her food smashed all over the front of her dress, and she just couldn't find the strength to go get more. All in all, she was in a fantastically horrible mood.

Stepping outside, she caught Fiyero's eye from where he sat under his "not thinking" tree. "What happened to you?" his voice both incredulous and sympathetic.

"Oh, nothing. I usually dress like this. I heard it's quite the fashion." Her sarcasm was biting, fueled by her miserable mood.

"Come on." He took her hand and led her to a bench around the corner and out of sight. "Wait here," he said before disappearing. She sighed, but waited.

When he reappeared, he was holding two plates of food, a bunch of paper towels and a couple drinks remarkably balanced on top. "Here, these first," setting it all down and handing her the paper towels. She wiped off what she could of the dirt and food remains.

Taking the food he offered, she couldn't help but smile, albeit, the smallest smile in existence. He seemed to accept this unspoken gratitude, and they ate in agreeable silence. She felt a little embarrassed that he kept having to be her knight in shining armor. After all, she didn't want to outlast her welcome, but with so few friends, it was difficult to find another to help carry the load. Plus, Fiyero was just so remarkably good at making her feel better. It was a gift.

Finished with lunch, Fiyero entertained Elphaba with imitations of professors and classmates they both knew. She felt a little guilty for laughing, but since they all laughed at her, she felt the smallest bit entitled. He even did an impression of himself, leaving Elphaba actually doubled over with laughter.

It was difficult to remember now why she was in such a bad mood. What did it matter if she'd made a fool of herself in front of the entire school? She had friends who actually cared, enough to dress her up with what she knew were nothing but good intentions, and enough to act absolutely ridiculous to cheer her up. She felt that if she could only trade her silly gown for a more sensible dress of her own, she might be able to salvage a decent day if not a good one.

* * *

Due to her rushed morning, Galinda had returned home at lunch to reapply makeup and refine her look. This left her privy to a remarkable sight: her roommate, barefoot, in a very dirty, ripped dress, and actually smiling. "Elphie! What in Oz happened? Are you alright? Were you abductibicated?" Elphaba assured her that she was fine, and updated her on the events of the day (in edited form of course). "Oh, Fiyero was so sweet to take care of you. Don't worry, I have another dress that's just perfect."

"No offense, but I'd rather stick to my non-lethal dresses." Elphaba had already changed into a boring old black dress like all her others. She guessed there was no accounting for taste.

Galinda was still shocked that her friend was actually smiling after such a horrendimous day. In fact, she was often sullen for no apparent reason, and today, with many good reasons, she was downright happy. Galinda was mildly suspicious that the girl hadn't told her everything, but decided to encourage the newly upbeat Elphie. She glanced back over at her roommate to discover Elphie smiling at her. Usually she went straight to studying or reading, and so Galinda had assumed that was the case again.

Apparently, she was wrong. "I wanted to thank you. For the makeover. It … wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be."

"OOH! You're so welcome. I'll give you another tonight for the party. It'll be so fun! Fiyero and Nessa are going, so you have to go, or you'll be stuck here all alone. Please, please, pretty please?" She had started to bounce up and down, excited about another makeover so soon! What would she dress Elphie up in next? She so loved to give makeovers; it was like having a giant living doll, only with gratitude.

Elphaba shocked her again with, "You know what, ok. But I pick the dress and shoes, and you can't put too much makeup on." Galinda's face fell a little. "Ok, you can help pick out the dress and shoes, but I get some say. And nothing purple. Or pink. Or fluffy."

"It's gonna be so much fun! Ooh, ooh, I know! We should wear matching colors!" she continued to plan her friend's wardrobe, excited that Elphie was actually not fighting her on either the party or the makeover. Now she was really suspicious, but she decided it wasn't worth the fight to bring it up.

Elphaba sighed, cleaned off the last of the food remains, and gathered her books. "You'd better hurry or we'll be late for class."

Galinda giggled. She was always late for class. She put the finishing touches on her makeup, and the bottle she'd been looking for this morning caught her eye from under a pink feather boa.

"Wait, come back! I found the purple sparkles!"

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Dance and Dash

Elphaba made sure the next makeover was far less satisfactory for Galinda. She rejected numerous dresses until eventually she agreed to a chocolate dress that was less than conservative, but sleek and very soft. She felt a little like a tree; however, she quickly compromised that brown was better than purple any day. Makeup had been another issue, and Galinda had actually pouted when she refused the more ostentatious products.

Convinced that she didn't look too outlandish, she and Galinda headed off to the dance. She scanned the crowd, trying to pretend she wasn't looking for Fiyero. Disappointed for a completely unrelated reason when she didn't see him, she headed over to the refreshments. She stood there, feeling vaguely like a Martian sent to explore Oz for the first time. As half an hour rolled by without anyone talking to her, she decided to head for the exit. A voice behind her startled her.

"You look absolutely amazing." She blushed at the sincerity in his voice, and turned to face him.

"It's all Galinda. She wanted to try again."

Galinda heard her name and wandered over. "Hi Fiyero! It's about time you got here. Isn't this party the most Oztastic ever?" She turned to her roommate. "I still wish you had let me give you a real makeover instead of just a little bit. You would have looked so darling in that pink dress. Oh well, Fiyero, tell her she looks beautiful, and ask her to dance." With that she vanished back into her crowd of followers.

He smirked at her command, and complied. Elphaba resisted at first, but he insisted, "If you don't dance with me, I'll sneak Galinda some of those sparkles she so loves to inflict on others." Sighing, she followed him to the floor. She held her breath as he pulled her closer, trying not to look obviously distracted by his hand on her waist. He was such an amazing dancer, and she felt herself growing giddy from all the whirling.

"Plum again I see," he mentioned conversationally, and she tried not to blush. Her response was limited to a nod, not trusting her voice. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and it took all she had not to sigh out loud. When had she become this silly girl that acted so stupid around a boy, especially her friend? She felt foolish, knowing there was no way he would ever think of her in similar terms. Forcing herself to snap out of it, she focused on the music.

She was sure that this was Galinda's favorite group, having heard the song often enough to make her ears bleed. If her memory served her correctly, it was down to the last chorus, meaning she would be free in a matter of seconds. Gratefully, she heard the final cadence and moved to head off the dance floor.

Smiling, he pulled her back. "What afraid of a little dance?" Her scathing expression must have intimidated him, for he chanced his demeanor, appealing to her sympathetic side such as it were. "Please? If you don't dance with me, I'll have to dance with Galinda."

Puzzled, she asked him, "Don't you want to dance with Galinda?"

He looked contemplative, then answered, "Well, if I dance with Galinda, it's going to be forever until I can break free of her gaggle of admirers. By that time, you will have long since escaped, and then I'll be left alone to evade them all night. So you see, you'd be doing me a huge favor."

She chuckled, "Pathetic, but effective," allowing herself to be taken back into his arms. Besides, she could think of worse ways to spend the evening than dancing with Fiyero.

* * *

Fiyero couldn't stop staring at her. She looked so beautiful. Chocolate was a surprisingly beautiful color on her, and the light makeup she had was a remarkable contrast to the gallons of paint inflicted on her this morning. Her dress was so soft that he had to work hard not to rub his hands up and down it, certain she would be less than thrilled. Her hair brushed against him as they danced, and he marveled again at how much he adored it.

And the plum was either some coincidence (not likely as Galinda would never pair the two), or a subtle reference to his earlier comment. He allowed himself to take it as a sign of hope.

She had clearly not had a lot of practice at dancing, and he was grateful that he was particularly skilled. He deftly pulled her into a spin to avoid her squashing his left foot. He couldn't help but smile. He enjoyed the idea that she needed him to take care of her, if only on the dance floor.

Fiyero had never felt more content. They danced through song after song until he noticed Galinda headed toward them. Ignoring a pang of guilt, he half-drug Elphaba in the opposite direction. "What? What is it?" She tried to look behind her to see why Fiyero had pulled her off the floor, so he quickly pulled her out the door.

"Nothing. I just wanted to get a breath of fresh air. Dancing is really tiring work." His excuse sounded pathetic even to his own ears. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but didn't reply. He realized her hand was still firmly grasped in his, and he dropped it awkwardly. "So…" Perhaps he should have planned a bit farther. He had just wanted to avoid coming down from his Elphaba cloud and back into planet of the blonds.

She was looking up at the stars uncharacteristically dreamily. "What are you looking at?" he asked softly, resting his hands on her shoulders. She stiffened, but didn't push him away. "Nothing," she replied, but continued looking.

Her hair swayed softly in the breeze, and overwhelmed with the desire to touch it, he gently ran his fingers through the shimmering locks, wrapping them around his fingers. She sighed softly, and he took that as a sign to continue. "I love your hair," he whispered, half hoping she didn't hear. She didn't answer, and he considered how frightening she could be when she was angry. He just didn't know how much longer he could live with this feeble façade.

Time passed until he felt the awkwardness returning. "We should probably get back." He had never regretted anything more.

"You mean, you should probably get back. No one will miss me." She had every intention of skipping out as quickly as possible, and her tone carried relief rather than bitterness.

"That's not true. I'll miss you." his eyes searching hers for recognition of his meaning. Shielded eyes and a very guarded face were his only responses from her. "And Galinda will at least expect you to say goodbye." The ace in hole, he knew she would return with him now, but the spell was broken.

Idly, he wondered what it was about a petite blond that could so control the actions of those around her, especially someone as passionately obstinate as Elphaba. Of course he already knew it was Galinda's adorable, innocent desire to make everyone around her love her. It was that part of her that he found so endearing, and it was that part of her that kept him from breaking her heart, whatever the cost to his.


	5. Playing Favorites

Dr. Dillamond prepared for his next class, watching the various students arrive. Smiling, he saw his favorite student round the corner and make a beeline to her seat. Elphaba was a very gifted student, quick-witted and quick-tempered. Teachers shouldn't have favorites, but she so brightened his day. Her passion for learning was very refreshing in the sea of ambivalence that was Shiz. He encouraged her, knowing there had been few in her life to do so. The other students teased her about his skin, but she held her head high. As a Goat, he could appreciate that being the butt of many jokes, pardon the pun

Fiyero arrived, and claimed the seat next to her. Now here was an interesting case. The boy was brainless and wildly popular, not the kind of person he would expect to befriend his misunderstood star pupil. However, Elphaba had seemed to be a good influence on him. Fiyero had actually turned in the last few assignments, and in class, the professor swore he saw notes being taken.

It was time for class, and he had just begun his lecture when he heard a loud giggle. He turned to see Elphaba's bubbly blond roommate (what was it again, Glinda?) join her airheaded fan club. "Please take you seat, and next time try to be more punctual." Oz that girl annoyed him.

* * *

Galinda wanted Fiyero to pay attention to her. He'd been ignoring her for the better part of an hour, and she couldn't stand it anymore. She jumped on his lap and shook him. "What are you doing?" he asked angrily, brushing her off. She wasn't sure that should be his reaction to his girlfriend in his lap.

"I was trying to get you to notice me, just like I have been for almost an hour."

At the hurt on her face, his expression softened. "I'm sorry, Galinda, I've been … distracted. Forgive me?"

"Of course. What's the matter dearest?"

"I just have a lot on my mind." She had noticed that he had been farther away more lately, but he was never one to discuss his problems. He would just pretend he didn't have them.

Elphaba wandered past them, managing to read and walk at the same time. Fiyero looked up, a broad smile crossing his face, "Hey, Elphaba." She held up a finger to shush him until she finished the page and marked her place. "Join us?"

Galinda suppressed a small surge of jealousy. Why did he want her to join them if he didn't even have the attention to spare for her? Oblivious, Elphaba sat down, and she and Fiyero began an intense conservation on Oz knows what boring topic. Galinda had tried to participate, but she simply had nothing to add. She had never seen Fiyero like this, so…excited, passionate, intelligent. Why didn't she inspire this side of him? She summoned all her goodliness to keep a scowl from resting on her face; it would only leave frown marks. She tried to change the conversation to a topic she found interesting, but they were clearly not listening to her.

"Well, I have to go," Elphaba stated after a while. Fiyero's obviously displeased expression as he bade Elphie farewell was somewhat upsetting to Galinda.

She pouted, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"What?" he seemed confused. "I don't know what you're talking about." She confronted him about ignoring her but talking to Elphie, and he denied it. "I wasn't ignoring you. You were right there the whole time. I was listening."

She sighed angrily. "That's not true. You'd rather spend time with Elphaba than me, wouldn't you?"

He didn't respond at first, and she found herself desperately wanting him to disagree with her. "That's ridiculous. Why would I rather spend time with Elphaba?" His words comforted her, but she could tell his heart was not behind it.

"She's your favorite, isn't she?" her voice was soft and sad. "I always thought I was your favorite."

"Galinda…" his voice was soothing, but she knew it was to sooth his own guilt.

"No." She took a deep breath and decided to do what was best. Even if it was unpleasant now, she deserved to be her boyfriend's favorite. "I think we should break up."

He wanted to argue, but she rushed away. He would stay with her forever, no matter what he wanted. She knew that. Fiyero would take care of her, but he would never love her. She was too special to accept that for herself. Reflecting, she was realizing now that she wasn't so sad. After all, she thought of him as more friend than boyfriend most of the time anyway. It was a relief to finally have found them what they so needed – an excuse to break it off.


	6. Her Reasons

Fiyero wasn't sure how to feel. On the one hand, he had been dumped by Galinda for not paying attention to her, which he was certain he had. She was so silly, but as annoying as he sometimes found her, he did really care about her. On the other hand, they had been growing apart for some time now, and he was certain they would both be happier apart given enough time. He supposed it came down to the nature of mankind: never satisfied with what was in front of him, and yet always resistant to change. He considered that Galinda might not have meant it. She was very much the type to say something in an argument that she would take back later. She had stormed off before they could discuss it, so perhaps she was just upset. He felt so unsettled. He decided not to say anything to anyone (not thinking of anyone in particular, certainly not anyone with green skin and piercing eyes) until they had a calmer decision made.

He wandered around campus for hours trying to make sense of his thoughts. Every time he sat still, he became restless again. Finally, he forced himself to sit still under his tree, and as he opened his sketchbook, he was a little surprised to see what it contained. He'd never really looked back at his drawings, always focused on the current one. Page after page of Elphaba confronted him with Galinda merely an accessory. He could see now where she had been coming from. Perhaps he had neglected her, but it had never been intentional. He'd always tried to everything a good boyfriend should because Galinda deserved a good boyfriend. However, the proof was in front of him. He had failed.

Not only had he not loved his girlfriend, he had fallen in love with a girl that was impossibly out of his reach. He had never felt so hopeless in his life.

* * *

Elphaba yawned as she walked into her room. The library had been particularly crowded with exams coming up, and she had had to stay a lot longer trying to concentrate. Galinda was sitting there, calmly reviewing some scene with Fiyero to her friends. "So then I broke up with him."

Elphaba turned and stared at her. "What? Why?" The little crowd all turned and stared at her.

"Oh, Elphie dearest. Fiyero just doesn't love me anymore. I think he's in love with someone else." She sniffled a little, but didn't cry.

"That's ridiculous. Of course Fiyero loves you. Did you talk to him about this?" Elphaba was a little perturbed that Galinda was overreacting and playing the victim. Poor Fiyero was probably crushed by her empty-headed breakup. Honestly. Why wouldn't Fiyero love her anymore?

"No, but I don't care. It's over. I don't want someone who doesn't even pay any attention to me." She was being unreasonable. Elphaba shook her head, annoyed at the ditzy blond. "Oh Elphie, I feel like I should be sad, but I just don't feel anything. What's wrong with me?"

"You're being stupidly mean and breaking up with someone for a reason that you completely made up in your head?" she thought, but didn't say. It was clear Galinda was upset, and being angry with her wouldn't help the situation. "Look," the right words finally coming to her, "if I had a boyfriend like Fiyero, I wouldn't break up with him so easily. He's a great guy, and he obviously cares about you. Just go apologize and ask him to take you back."

Her gaggle of friends clearly disagreed with this. "No way. He should have fought for you." "He didn't even follow you home." "Don't take him back. You deserve better."

"Oh, shut up. You just want them to break up so you have a chance with him. You all make me sick." She stormed out. She had to find Fiyero and make sure he was alright.

She found him under his tree looking miserable. "Hey. I heard." He looked up, and the pathetic but determinedly stoic look on his face broke her heart. "Look, Galinda's just being…well, herself. I'm sure if you go talk to her and get her away from that stupid gaggle of girls she hangs out, everything will be alright."

He shook his head sadly. "She's right. I'm a horrible boyfriend. She's right to breakup with me."

Elphaba had never been so angry with Galinda since they had gotten past their first loathing stage. Fiyero was obviously hurt. How could Galinda do that so easily to someone who had taken care of her so constantly? "No. She's not. She's being ridiculous. You're not a horrible boyfriend; you're a _perfect_ boyfriend. If I had a guy like you even look twice at me, I'd never treat him like this." He looked up at her, surprisingly hopeful. "Just go talk to her. You can win her back."

A shadow crossed his face. "I don't want to win her back." He was right of course. If she was stupid enough to let him go for such a silly reason, she didn't deserve another chance. She knew she was far too proud herself to ever take anyone back that had done that to her, but it was a little unusual for the ever patient and forgiving Fiyero. He must be even more upset than she suspected. She felt somewhat torn between her friends, but she couldn't help but side with Fiyero. Galinda was just being so juvenile, and while unintentionally, very cruel. She'd never seen Fiyero so hurt, and even though he put up a brave face, he looked so shaken, as if everything he'd ever though was true had been shaken.

She forced herself to overcome her own hesitation to put her arm round his shoulders. "It'll be alright." He pulled her into his embrace, and while she stiffened, she allowed it. He had always done whatever it took to be there for her, and she would take the opportunity now to return the favor, however uncomfortable it might make her. His head rested on top of hers, and though he wasn't crying, she could feel his sadness as if it were a tangible thing. "It's ok Fiyero. You're not alone." She wasn't really sure if the last part was for him or for her. Things had to work out. She couldn't lose her only two friends. She couldn't lose Fiyero. Whatever it took, she would find a way to make it right so he would never have to feel this way again.


	7. Halfway

Fiyero had never felt like such a yoyo before in his life. Elphaba knew, and she had actually comforted him. His heart had nearly burst when she'd said what she had about him looking at her twice. If only she knew how often he had looked, and how much he loved what he saw. She was such an amazing person. He longed to tell her everything he thought, but he didn't want to scare her away. Then she had told him to win back Galinda. Oz, he didn't want Galinda back! He wanted her fascinating roommate. He was about to give up all hope when she actually took him in her arms. He held her now, rocking her back and forth as if she were the one needing comfort.

The embrace held too long for just comfort, and though he knew he should release her, he couldn't help but drop a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She looked up surprised, and as he saw her beautiful eyes widen, he knew he was lost. Drawn like a moth to a flame, he began his descent to her lips. Even if she killed him for it, he knew then that it would be worth dying to know what she tasted of. She was stiff in his arms, and he searched her eyes for hope or fear. When he saw the panic rising in her eyes, he froze halfway to her lips, uncertain if he could do this if she was so obviously not ready.

* * *

The desperate fear inside her grew. When Fiyero was Galinda's boyfriend, he was safe. He was far too honorable to cheat on Galinda. She could allow him to touch her, hug her or dance with her without any danger of him wanting more from her. Free, he was dangerously unpredictable. She was terrified that she might actually have to really face up to her feelings.

Was she attracted to him? Who wasn't?  
Did she want to be with him? Absolutely.  
Did she deserve him? Not in the slightest.

Any relationship they might begin would certainly be short-lived, taking any hope of her happiness with him. She couldn't lose him. Besides, why would anyone as great as he was want to be with a social reject like her? No he deserved Galinda. This was just a fight, and they would makeup later. He would be happy, she would be safe, and things would just go back to the way they were. That was what she wanted, wasn't it?

* * *

Fiyero refused to release her, certain she would run. He didn't know what he expected to happen, but he knew he didn't want her to go. He couldn't move, halfway between heaven and hell. She was restless in his arms, but didn't fight him. He felt like he was holding a fist full of sand. The tighter he held, the more she slipped away. Frustrated, he dropped his arms.

"What do you think of me?" He needed her to say it. He had to hear the words come out of her mouth so he could stop this ridiculous hope that kept growing and shrinking making his heart feel like a helium balloon being repeatedly popped. "Do you…do you think you could…" His courage was failing as he couldn't find the words. He raised her hand to his lips, brushing them with a slow gentle kiss. It was a drink of water to a man dying of thirst. Suddenly he was sure. Her eyes still held their fear, but her hand was still there. She wouldn't leave.

"Elphaba, you mean everything to me. I just want you to know, Galinda's right, and I didn't even realize it until tonight. You're the one I want." Her jaw dropped slightly in amazement, and his eyes were drawn to her soft, perfect lips. He didn't check her eyes for permission this time, afraid that if he stopped this time, nothing would ever be right again. He knew she was scared, but he knew she wouldn't leave him. They would work through her fear together.

When their lips touched, it felt like he'd jump over a cliff and under a waterfall. He couldn't breathe, and he was perfectly content to drown in her. If a soft relatively chaste kiss from her made him feel this way, he shuddered to think what a proper one would do. Her soft sigh was all it took to encourage a second kiss, and a third. He fought himself to keep them light, knowing if he kissed her as he liked, he would drive himself crazy with desire while driving her farther away into her fears. She was completely amazing, and he wondered how he could possibly have been with Galinda instead. Eyes fluttered closed, her head rested on his shoulder now, butterfly kisses falling on his neck. This was the best moment of his life.


	8. Facing the Music

**AN: Sorry, I got distracted by my other story. I will try to update more often. **

Did that really just happen? Had she actually understood? Fiyero was free, and he'd actually chosen her. He must be crazy. Her lips still tingled from his kisses. She could get used to the warmth of his hands on her and the taste of his delicious lips. But could she? Was this actually the beginning of something or was he merely seeking comfort from the only person nearby?

She pulled away, her insecurities threatening to outweigh her comfort in his embrace. Even as she thought such depressing thoughts, something deep inside told her she was being stupid, as stupid as Galinda for breaking up with him. "Can I really trust you?" she asked, knowing the answer, but needing to hear him say it. He nodded solemnly, holding her eyes. She felt so weak and useless. "I can't promise you anything. I'm damn hard to get along with." He smirked, but didn't say anything. "And I'm as insecure as they come." He took her back in his arms, kissing the top of her head. "And you'll always face ridicule for being near me."

"I don't care." Not yet anyway, she thought darkly.

She took a deep breath, deciding to be brave. "Ok. I might regret this, but I trust you." His arms tightened on her, and she didn't have to see his face to know how happy that made him. He really was insane, but at least she had warned him. Regrettably, it was getting late, and they had a test tomorrow. "I have to go. I really need to study."

"Ok," he said, but didn't release her, "study."

"What, here?" She pulled back as far as he would let her, which was just enough to look in his face.

"I waited this long to tell you how I feel. Do you really think I'm going to let you out of my sight?" He leaned back, settling himself to watch her study.

Surprised, she asked, "You'll stay with me?"

He held her face in his hands. "To the end of time."

She agreed to stay as long as he let her study. He promised to be good, lying on the grass and smiling up at her. In reality, he distracted her as often as he thought he could get away with. He'd kissed her neck, laid his head in her lap and ran his fingers through her long hair. Currently he was tossing little pieces of grass on her notebook. "Do you mind?" she asked rhetorically.

"Not at all," he smirked. He could be so totally infuriating. She looked up to tell him so, but something about the adorably mischievous smile on his face stopped her.

"Can I help you?" she tried to be annoyed, reminding herself that he was pestering her when she had work to do.

"As a matter of fact…" he pulled her onto the ground with him, rolling her up in his arms. "That's much better. I was a little bored. You know I've never been much for studying." She had to laugh. That much was definitely true. "Can Elphie come out and play now?" She rolled her eyes, but nodded. He leaned over to give her the softest of kisses, cautiously as if afraid she would slap him or disintegrate.

"It's ok Fiyero. I won't melt." She kissed him back more firmly, determined that if she was in for a penny, she was in for a pound. She certainly didn't have to tell him twice. A few minutes later, breathless, they pull away. A sudden realization shadowed the moment with guilt. "How do we tell Galinda?"

"Galinda? Oh." He had clearly blocked that out. He sighed heavily, pulling her to lay draped over his chest. "I don't know," he admitted, wrapping a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Well we'd better think of something or I'll have to sleep on the street."

He gave her a lecherous wink. "You can always stay with me." She rolled her eyes, not willing to dignify that with a response. Looking up at the clouds, they both hoped that inspiration would fall out of the sky.

* * *

Sunset was fast approaching, and as yet Fiyero had no clue what to do. Elphaba was right; they had to tell his recent ex-girlfriend something. He decided as much as he wanted to avoid Galinda and her inevitable wrath, he couldn't send Elphaba to the wolves in his place. "I'll tell her. Go to the library or something and hide out. I'll come find you when it's safe." 

"No chance. First, what were your words, 'do you really think that I would let you out of my sight?' especially around a girl that was your girlfriend yesterday?"

"You think I would cheat on you?" His indignant anger flared at her words.

"I think you might realize your mistake. Why would you be with me if you could have her?"

"Oh, I don't know, because you're beautiful, genuine, intelligent, passionate, and basically wonderful?" He knew it would come out more romantic if he weren't shouting it at her like an accusation, but how could she think so little of him, of herself?

She smiled as if to acquiesce, but he knew she was humoring him. He tried not to look so obviously hurt, clearly failing at it. She crossed to him, setting her hands on his elbows. "As I was saying, second, you are hardly the only one responsible. As charming as you are, I still have an independent brain capable of making my own decisions." He bit his lip to stop his foolhardy retort. "And third, I would never hide while you were in need of help."

Appeased by her final reason, he supposed she had a point. He turned to face her. "I just thought it would be easier for me to explain." He could tell by the determination in her eyes that he had already lost. "Ok. We'll face it together." He took her hand, leading her toward the dorm. "Come on. Let's go face the music."


	9. Moving On

Galinda felt horrid. Elphie was right; of course Fiyero loved her. She had probably crushed his heart when she'd broken up with him, but even knowing that, she didn't want to be with him anymore. It was fun at first, but lately the two were just going through the motions. After the whole confrontation with her tornado of a roommate, she'd asked the others to leave, wanting to be alone with her guilt. What if she couldn't find anyone else? What was going to happen to her? How could see face Fiyero tomorrow?

She was surprised when someone knocked on the door. She almost expected Biq to be there, ready to comfort her in the hopes they would find a spark between them. Instead, Fiyero stood outside the door, hand in hand with Elphaba. Confusified, she stared at their joined hands, noticing how nervous they both seemed. They were together? She wondered how…it had only been hours since he had broken up with him. How had he found someone else so fast? Would she?

They watched her face cautiously as they told her of their new relationship. Elphie assured her that it had only begun today, and Galinda believed her. She was a good friend who would never do that to her. The other friends she had would do it in a second, but not Elphie. While she was happy for her roommate to have found someone to care for her, she felt a stab of jealousy that it had to be Fiyero. Goodly as she was, she would be happy for them, and she told them so.

"Promise me that you'll still girl talk with me about it and it's a deal." Elphie smiled, and Galinda was too cowardly to chance a look at Fiyero. "Good, so when's your first date. Do you want a makeover? Ooh, you would look so cute in this pink dress I just bought."

* * *

Fiyero picked her up, wondering if his new girlfriend had conceded to the makeover. It looked not, though perhaps she had merely changed afterward. He loved when she did that, though it had made Galinda furious. 'His new girlfriend.' Now that had a ring to it. He realized that he'd waned to call Elphaba that for a while.

Dinner was nice; though the restaurant he took Elphaba to was nowhere near as nice as where Galinda had always wanted to go, he knew she would appreciate it for having better food if not better surroundings. She played with the rose he had given her, turning it nervously in her hand, so he took her hand in his own to stop the fidgeting, rubbing his thumb over hers to reassure her. They'd talked about everything, equally contributing to the conversation which was quite new to Fiyero.

They went to a movie next, grateful for the darkness in the movie theater to hide their newfound awkwardness. Neither knew what the other wanted yet, and it was just so disorienting to have gone from totally forbidden to totally his so quickly. He put his arm around her, whispering in her ear silly observations about the movie, and she returned with her own sarcastic ones. The light and shadows played over her face so hypnotically that he found himself no longer watching the movie. She caught his stare, questioning him with her eyes. In response, he kissed her cheek softly, which only inspired more kisses along her jaw line. As he reached her lips, she whispered, "Shouldn't you be watching the movie?"

"I think I found something more entertaining personally." She laughed until he muffled the laugh with his own lips.

When the movie ended, they were both too distracted to notice. One of the ushers tapped him on the back. "Excuse me, sir? The movie's over. You'll have to leave."

It would have been embarrassing if he hadn't been so exhilarated by her touch. Pulling her hand and half-running out, she had started laughing hysterically. Contagious, the laughter spread to him outside, and he smiled broadly at her. They made it around the corner before he leaned her against the wall and continued right where they had left off. She responded so fully to him, he was surprised. He always had expected her to resist, allow the insecurity he knew she had to keep her from enjoying the way they felt physically together. Well, she was nothing if not surprising.

Eventually he pulled back. "So no plum?" Softly tracing her lips with his finger.

She smirked, "No plum." He pretended to pout until she leaned up and kissed him delicately. That of course drove him crazy, and he retaliated with his own, much deeper and more vigorous kisses.

"I think I have a new favorite." Elphaba beats plum any day.


	10. Sketches

AN: Okay, I have no excuse. I thought everyone had lost interest in this one, so I was lazy updating. Sorry :-( I really will try to do better. Scout's honor.

* * *

Elphaba looked up, dazed. She had been attempting to tutor Fiyero for the upcoming exams in Life Sciences, a class he desperately needed help to pass, when inexplicably she found herself drawn to his lips. Many unforgettable moments later, she found herself breathless and a little dizzy. She wondered if this was normal, not having much experience in kissing and the like. She was about to ask Fiyero this when the world suddenly pitched on its axis, pulling the floor from under her feet. "Elphaba? Are you alright?" Fiyero jumped to her aid, pulling her up in his arms. .

She nodded, fighting the urge to close her eyes and let the darkness overtake her "Just a little tired." She cursed her voice for sounding so pathetically weak. She didn't want him to feel obligated to take care of her.

Suspicious, he asked, "When is the last time you slept? Or ate a decent meal?" She blushed at his implications, trying to decide if she could bluff him. Just because she'd sacrificed to find time to study _and_ lose herself in their new endeavors didn't mean she needed him to babysit her.His face suddenly stern and set, she knew she couldn't fight him, so she didn't bother responding. "Come on." He took her hand, leaving her no way out. Protesting, she pulled her hand back, but that damn vertigo struck again, causing her to fall back in his arms.

Frustrated she pushed him off her, only to need his arm to steady herself. This was totally unacceptable. She had never been dependent on anyone, even as a small child. She didn't want to need him.

He supported her, leading her to his room. She had never seen his room, so she followed more out of curiosity than submission. It was remarkably empty of furniture with just the Spartan basics, but the walls were covered with sketches and half-finished drawings. She was surprised to say the least, having never known Fiyero to draw. Her eyes questioned him, but he just blushed. "Not much, I know."

She swayed a little, reminding them both why they were here in the first place. He made her lie down, and as awkward as she felt lying in his bed, she had to admit she was exhausted. He left to get some food, and she let herself drift off to sleep briefly.

When she woke, he saw that Fiyero had let her sleep much too long. It was nearly morning, and it had only been late-afternoon. She looked down to see him asleep on the floor near the bed. Ever the gentleman, he hadn't even disturbed her for pillow or blanket, sleeping with his cloak draped over him with his arm an awkward pillow. She draped the blanket over him as he slept. Spying the bread, cheese and fruit he had undoubtedly obtained for her, she ate it gratefully.

Stronger with some rest and food, she didn't want to wake him, but she didn't think she should be gone when he woke up. Not after he had been so kind to her. She decided to spend her time inspecting his sketches, and as she looked through them, she was amazed at his talent. Perhaps even more so, she was surprised that a figure representing her was present in nearly all the pictures. The figure was tall, shaded dark for green she supposed, with her long unmanageable hair trailing behind.

As she peered more closely, she noticed that they were not all random pictures, and she recognized her memories in several of the drawings, scenes from long before they had begun dating. Her eyes widened as her brain tried to process it. How had she never noticed this before? She felt so blind. The most surprising to her was the fact the figure was clearly and undoubtedly beautiful. Is that how he saw her?

* * *

Fiyero woke regretfully, sore and stiff from a night on the floor. He felt the blanket draped over him, smiling at her considerate gesture. She must be awake. Sleepily opening his eyes, he located her staring thoughtfully at one of his sketches. He watched her without moving for a moment, trying to gage her reaction without being observed. It was an odd feeling for him, this sense of exposure and anticipation. Galinda was the only one to have seen his sketches before, but she didn't have a critical bone in her body. 

Sensing her acceptance, he rose gracefully thanks to his training with stealth in hunting. Behind her, he startled her by placing his hands of her shoulders. "So?" First things first, he asked, "Feeling better?" She looked back at him as she nodded with all the gratitude he needed in her smile. Turning his eyes to the sketch she had been examining, he fought a blush. It was of her and Galinda returning from class on especially windy day, and he remembered being quite taken by her captivating ebony hair flying around her like swirling embers. "And?" he nodded toward his work, holding his breath.

It was her turn to blush, and he saw she recognized the portrait's subjects. "It's remarkable, actually." her eyes not quite meeting his. "You're very talented." He fought the urge to ask her if she really thought so, not wanting to seem desperate for her approval. Finally, unable to contain it anymore, she burst out, "Is that really how you see me?" Her desperation seemed to match his own, and he realized what an odd couple they made. She continued in a very hushed, uncertain tone as if afraid he would proclaim her entirely false. "I'm actually…beautiful…in this."

He was not surprised. She was her own worst critic as far as he was concerned. Fiyero tilted her chin to look in her eyes. "Oh, Elphaba. Don't you know that you are beautiful?" He was so sad for her. Kissing her softly, he let his body convince her of his admiration in ways his words never could.


	11. Games

AN: Just for fun, see how many lyrics you can catch. What can I say? It helps with the writer's block :-D

* * *

They sat in her room to study as it was actually relatively quiet. Galinda was off with her crowd of admirers, and the girls next door had finally stopped giggling and shrieking about whatever. Elphaba returned to her work having again lost her place. Distractingly, Fiyero had kept leaning very closely, though she was certain he hadn't read a single word. How could he with his eyes glued to her the whole time? 

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Elphaba finally snapped, a little disturbed as his oddly penetrating eyes never left her.

"The way your hair swings over your eyes," Fiyero affectionately brushed a strand back behind her ears, "is very hypnotic." He kept playing with the wandering lock, and she felt her breath catch as his fingers twisted themselves in her hair at the nape of her neck. She lost herself in the sensation for several moments before pulling back.

"You're tangling it." It was not a chastisement, merely a statement. Her head tilted back and up, eyes half-closed, she licked her lips anxiously.

"Mm…Can't have that now, can we?" He teased, lips brushing her temple, succeeding in closing her eyes the rest of the way. He pulled back, snagging a brush from the table. From behind her now, he used one hand to hold her head still, caressing her chin lightly in the process. The other hand pulled her long hair away from her face too fall loosely down her back. He separated a lock, brushing it with a skill that surprised her. Soon she was entranced by the feel of fingertips and brush combing through her hair.

Who would have ever guessed that brushing hair could be such a sensual experience? How could he steal her breath away, make her heart pound like this, without even a single kiss?

"There," he whispered in her ear. "All done." His fingers slipped through the truly tangle-free hair. "Can I tangle it some more now?" His mischievous smile was entrancing. She nodded dreamily, and he couldn't fight the arrogant smirk that crossed his face. When he made no move, she shook her hair gently against his hand, a catlike motion for attention, but he shook his head. "No, I have a better way."

His fingers did tangle in her hair again, but it was to pull her to him. He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her neck, and pressing her into the bed, he ran his hands over her sides, her neck, her back. Her shirt pulled up slightly, he ran his fingers lightly across the thin strip of bare skin on her abdomen. Her head tossed on the pillow, giving him better access to whichever side he wanted. Intoxicated by him, she shivered, and her restless shifting and stretching at his touch certainly was tangling her hair.

"I love the way you taste." He murmured into her neck, pulling her shirt down to cover her again. Showing remarkable restraint, he pulled away, and they were momentarily awkward with each other. She was still getting used to the touching that was acceptable now, and he clearly was uncertain what the line was.

Elphaba got up, not certain what to do, and walked toward the door. "It's getting late, and you should go home before Galinda gets here. Maybe we should call it a night."

"It's not that late." He slid his arms around her. "I don't want to go home right now." His voice was so serious, surprising for the almost always playful Fiyero. He walked her back toward the bed, the only furniture in the room that could hold them both. "Please? I promise to be good." There was the roguish Fiyero she knew, puppy dog eyes that flirted at the same time.

She sighed heavily. "You can stay. That's not going to work forever, you know?" she said as sternly as she could manage, though from his impish smile he knew better. "What do you want to do then? You won't study, and if you're going to be good…"

"Well, I don't have to be good if you don't want me to be." He traced lightly on her arm, and she fought the desire to give in. She had already done enough of that today.

"Nice try," she said more coolly than she felt, and she sat down on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed defensively against his charms. She would be strong…heaven help her she would.

* * *

Fiyero smiled. He loved when she did that, made him work for her attention. She was definitely a challenge. He felt himself getting turned on as he let his eyes wander over her, all sass and so unimpressed, though he knew it was all just a game between them. And he did love a good game. "What?" he said in what he hoped was his most innocent voice. "I was just offering." 

"Uh huh." She was clearly unconvinced.

"Well, I can't help it if you're irresistibly beautiful." She scoffed loudly, and he fought a broad grin. "I see you roll your eyes. You know it makes me smile." He brushed his thumb across her face lightly, seeing that she was starting to melt a little. He continued teasing arrogantly, "Acting all tough, but you know you want me."

With wide eyes, her jaw dropped at his nerve, and she shoved him, though it lacked conviction. He caught her arm and pulled her back to him. Trapped in his arms, she struggled to break free halfheartedly.

"So what do _you_ want to do? I think you already know what I want." He teased her relentlessly, loving the way her eyes flashed. She was so fascinating and beautiful, an enigma that he found very alluring.

She managed to break free, and he leaned back to signify his defeat. "We could always go back to studying and actually get some work done this time."

He made a face. She was far too serious sometimes, and he told her so. "Let's just talk," he offered casually. After all, there were many parts of her that he was curious about. He lay back on the bed, relaxed with both arms behind his head.

"About what?" Her voice clearly showed her skepticism.

Using all his charm, his smoothest voice said, "Tell me your secrets, and ask me you questions." He saw she was falling under his spell, so pulling her to lie against him, he continued, "Anything you want to know, I'll tell you if you'll do likewise."

She was tempted. He was as foreign to her as she to him. She was a curious being by nature, that much he knew, so the opportunity to explore him at her leisure (he smiled to himself about how he would prefer the exploration done) would be too impossibly intriguing to ignore. "How will I know you're telling the truth?" she asked suspiciously.

"You'll have to trust me." She didn't look impressed by his answer, so as candidly as he could, he said, "I won't lie to you. You have my word."

Feigning annoyance, she huffed, "Fine. Ask away."

He had intended to chivalrously offer her the first question, but he couldn't resist, "Would you like to kiss me now?" At her murderous face, he retracted it, "Ok, ok, ok, just kidding. Um, what's your favorite color?" He let his arm fall around her, relaxed and peaceful, enjoying her warmth beside him.

"That should be fairly obvious. Black. You?"

He let his eyes wander over her lustfully, fighting the urge to lick his lips suggestively. "I'd have to say green." She rolled her eyes, and he grinned broadly at her, his eyes twinkling.

"You do that just to upset me, don't you?"

He leaned into her, "Not quite. I do that because you are spectacularly gorgeous when you're annoyed."

She looked at him through narrowed eyes, accusingly. "You promised to tell the truth."

Confused, he tilted his head. "I am." At her suspicious face, he realized what she was implying. "I see." Tenderly, he swept her hair from her face. "You don't know how lovely you are," he said softly, "but surely you know by now how attractive I find you. If you can't accept yourself, as least accept how I see you." She blushed at this, her eyes refusing to meet his as if afraid to know of the honesty behind his statement, so he contented himself in stroking her hair. He was thoroughly addicted to it. It captivated him, shimmering lightly in the soft lamplight. He found himself riveted by it more than once, especially on those days when the wind gave it a life of its own, swirling and dancing in the eddies of breeze like it was caught in the breath of fairies.

Finally she asked, "What do you want to do with your life?"

Fiyero sighed. Leave it to Elphaba to ask a tough one. He considered it, but in terms of honesty, the only answer he could give was, "I don't know. I guess I hadn't really thought of it. I suppose I want to make my family proud, and I want a family of my own. I never really had much say in my future, so I guess I just never really gave it any thought." She seemed appeased, though it was really less than half an answer. He had many questions chasing through his head, but he settled on, "Why do you always push people away?"

"I don't push people away; they run away. There's a difference." His chastising look told her clearly enough that he didn't believe she was following the terms of their agreement. "Fine. It's just easier if I don't give them a chance. That way I don't feel…"

"Rejected?" She seemed surprised that he would understand. "Just because there are people around me doesn't mean I'm unaware of what it's like to be lonely."

He didn't elaborate, but after a moment she volunteered, "Besides, people really do annoy me. They're so … ridiculously petty, vain and caught up in the most trivial things. Most of the students at Shiz are more concerned with how to attract the opposite sex to care about anything actually important."

"And you don't care about anything so trivial as that," he teased, tracing her lips with his fingertips.

She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her blush. "It's not what matters most to me."

"But it matters?" he sensed victory.

"Why do you feel the need to push it?"

"Why won't you answer my question?"

"Why can't you let it go?"

"Why can't you just admit it?"

She flung herself at him, using her feminine wiles to distract him from his moment of victory. He thought about forcing her to prove his point, but decided her lips were more pleasantly occupied as they were. After many long, timeless moments, she pulled back, breathless. "So, my turn?" He nodded, lips returning to kiss her jaw line as she spoke.

"Why me?"

He pulled away, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Why would you choose me?" she asked almost shyly. Elphaba, fearless, sure of herself Elphaba, was constantly surprising him with her insecurities. Her delicate combination of confidence and modesty was very becoming.

"Are you serious? You're probably the most enticing girl I have ever met. You're pretty, intelligent, challenging, witty, bold, mysterious, strong, funny, sexy… Not to mention you kiss like fire burns." He allowed himself to dwell on the thought for a moment, then shrugged. "You just make me want to be more than I am, and I've never felt that way before."

She was blushing strongly now, "Like fire?"

He held her gaze, letting his heat for her burn in his eyes, and then nodded slowly not releasing her. Her coy smile was enough to drive him crazy. She was thoroughly incomparably sexy. Every single thing she did just made him more attracted to her. As with their first kiss, he felt irresistibly drawn to her, as if his lips were impossibly pulled to her magnetic ones.

He lost himself in her, feeling as if he had won the prize in their lovers' game. What a prize it was, at that. If he had this instead of grades to motivate him in his schoolwork, he would be the valedictorian. Perhaps he should mention that to her, seeing as she always wanted to help him study. He preferred the study of Elphaba personally, and he practiced it in every class with lots of homework. If he could have, he would get his doctorate in it.

Better focus on his studies now, he decided as she sighed softly in his ear, if he was going to impress the teacher.


	12. In the Closet

Elphaba was brooding. It wasn't the weather, though the dismal rainy day seemed to reflect her mood. It wasn't Galinda's annoyingly perky questions about her welfare, though they were truly tedious. It wasn't the mocking of the others, though it had only increased as the girls, fueled by their jealousy, released their venom for her dating Fiyero.

No, it was what Nessa had told her. Her own sister, though she didn't feel much like one. Elphaba had always been a devoted caretaker to the favored daughter, more servant than sister or friend. She had been on the receiving end of the girl's harsh and judgmental words before, but perhaps because she actually cared about the subject, the words stung more than ever.

Nessa had been criticizing her for spending so much time alone with Fiyero, livid when she had heard that Elphie had spent the night in his room the day of her dizzy spell. "You know he only wants one thing,:" Nessa's words were bitter after her breakup with Boq. "Don't you even consider how this looks? What it does to Father and I? You're so selfish!" Elphaba's temper had risen to the occasion of course, and the sisters exchanged heated words back and forth. The ones that really ripped her heart apart were when Nessa in a rage had thrown out, "Well fine. Go be the little soulless slut you've always wanted to be. At least finally someone will have you. Sometimes I wish you were never born to plague Father. You'll be the death of him, and I'll never forgive you." Elphaba felt as if she had been physically slapped.

She had thrown the door shut behind her, storming off to fume in peace. Eventually she exhausted her supply of anger, left with only the aching hurt and guilt at the truth of Nessa's words. She was only a destructive force everywhere she went. Fiyero couldn't love her. How could anyone?

After avoiding her roommate's pesky inquiries for over an hour, she had finally climbed into the closet for a little peace. Despondent, she considered how she ended up with this life. She had always thought she would somehow end up with … more.

Some time later, Galinda answered the door. "Oh, thank goodness you're here." She didn't hear Fiyero's murmured response, but Galinda's voice floated through the closet door again, "I'm so worried….no she won't come out."

There was a soft knock at the door, and Fiyero's voice came, "It's me. Can I come in?" She didn't respond, so he opened the door a little, slipping into the cramped space with her.

Fiyero approached her cautiously, obviously aware of her melancholy as he crouched beside her. "Elphie?" She looked up gloomily. His eyes sought hers, questions and concern floating in the air between them. "What is it?"

Turning away, she didn't answer him, and she couldn't look at him without tearing up at the soft look in his eyes. He knelt beside her, tentatively resting a hand on her shoulder. When she didn't resist, he slipped his arms around her, and she allowed herself to be held and pretend that she could be loved.

"Baby, what's the matter? Please tell me." His voice was gentle and pleading, but she couldn't. She didn't want him more than anyone to see her this way.

"Go away." She whispered, trying to maintain what little dignity she had left. She was nothing if not proud, and it was humiliating to be so weak. She was supposed to be the strong one. She wasn't supposed to have feelings.

He only pulled her closer against him. "I'm not going anywhere. I care about you, and I'm _not_ leaving you alone."

The words from Nessa's mouth still burned in her mind, and she felt angry tears hot in her eyes. She would not cry in front of Fiyero. She refused to be that pathetic. This was too mortifying to bear. Hiding her face, she turned to face the wall, curling up into herself protectively.

Fiyero was beginning to get alarmed, his worry thick in his voice. "Elphaba, please, tell me what happened. I don't think you can imagine all the horrible things I'm picturing right now." His fingers clasped her reflexively as if desperate to stop the unseen threat. He shook himself to calm and refocus, summoning his inexhaustible patience. "At least tell me if you're physically alright."

She nodded from her position curled against the wall, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok." He repeated it to himself a few times, a mantra. "Is it something I did? Something I said?"

She looked up surprised. Why would he think that? He had been so wonderful to her. He had shown nothing but restraint, knowing even holding hands in public made her uncomfortable. "No. Of course not."

"Good." He smiled softly at her, pulling her gently back to her position against him. "What can I do to help? Who would you like to have killed?" He had relaxed enough to joke, and his loosened anxiety released some of her own. "I'm very skilled at both torture and mercy killing, whichever you'd prefer. My personal favorite is death by banana, partially because it's so embarrassing in the afterlife. Imagine having to explain that." She smiled at his inanity, letting his humor diffuse the awkward tension still in the air. She snuggled into him, grateful for his presence in her unworthy life.

After a moment silence fell. He wrapped her in his arms protectively. Twisting a lock of her hair around his finger, he played with it idly with a thoughtful look on his face. Letting his face fall against the top of her head, he breathed deeply, dropping possessive kisses on the top of her head as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Serious again, he tilted her head up to look at him, and his tenderness at the unshed tears in her eyes was so touching. Fingertips caressing her cheek, he conveyed his sympathy with his expressive eyes. "You can tell me, you know. I promise, no matter what happens, you can trust me. I will always be here for you." He sealed his promise with a gentle kiss, and she felt the tears finally escape. They burned as they touched her skin, but Fiyero had already begun wiping them away. She felt that traitorous hope regaining its place in her heart. Perhaps she could believe him.

It was then that she heard more knocking on the door, followed by Nessa's tearful voice. "Oh, Galinda, I said such awful things to her. I feel just horrible. I have to apologize. I was just so angry at her for what she said, and with Boq and all, I just took it out on her. I'm such an awful sister." Galinda whispered something, and Nessa's voice was shocked, "What do you mean she's in the closet with Fiyero?"


	13. A Little Night Music

Fiyero took Elphaba's hand, waving his hand in front of her face to make sure the blindfold was set. "So you promise you can't see anything?" She nodded, annoyed that he was asking for perhaps the twentieth time. He leaned close, squinting to see if he saw eyes through the thick fabric. Finally convinced, he led her through the open doorway and down the hall. He took her around many unnecessary curves to confuse her, wrapping his arm around her to guide her through the more difficult or populated areas. They received several stares, but he ignored them.

She leaned back into his helping hand, uncomfortably blind, and he enjoyed her temporary dependence on him. When he finally reached their destination, he placed her in the center of the room where she could get the best effect. He lit the final candles and made the last minute adjustments, feeling a little nervous after all the work that had gone into this.

He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Close your eyes," he commanded, replacing the blindfold with his fingers. Satisfied with his creation, he whispered in her ear, "Open them," letting his hands fall away and onto her shoulders.

She gasped, and Fiyero grinned in response. "Happy month-iversary my sweet Fae."

"Oh Fiyero. It's beautiful!" He blushed at her praise, pleased that she liked it.

Too cold and rainy to stay outside, he had obtained a key to one of the smaller abandoned classrooms with a killer view of the forest bathed in moonlight, and from there he had decorated it with hundreds of candles and fresh rose petals. There were no desks and the only furniture was a piano in the corner. A blanket was spread on the floor with a picnic basket and a chilling bottle of champagne. It was not original by any means, but it was the most romantic thing he could think of.

"I can't believe you did all this…for me." She seemed so touched, so he breathed a small sigh of relief. He had worried that Elphaba, not being a typical girl, would think it too sappy.

"I'd do anything for you," he said matter-of-factly, as if he'd stated the weather.

She smiled, and kissed his hands, wrapping his arms more fully around her. He set his chin on top of her head, framing her with himself. They stood like that for a moment as they stared out at the twinkling stars and misty rain beyond the flickering candlelight.

"Hungry?" he asked finally, not wanting the food to get too cold. He reclined on the blanket with her beside him. Smiling, he popped the champagne, adoring the shy giggle that escaped her. He poured it into the two flutes and passed hers to her. "A toast." She smiled. "To beauty, intelligence and charm. All things I admire about you."

She blushed, "And I about you." They kissed sweetly, toasting their glasses.

He opened the basket to make them plates when he noticed his mistake. He had forgotten silverware. Confessing his mistake, he apologized though she told him not to worry. She wasn't hungry anyway. Thinking quickly, he offered her a strawberry feeding it to her. Her lips brushed his fingers, and suddenly he was very glad he forgot the silverware. She kissed his fingers clean and then reached for a strawberry to offer him. He let his tongue and lips caress her skin shamelessly as he tasted the sweet flavor. Oh, and the strawberry too.

He smiled at her playfully, this time grabbing an orange slice. She ate it daintily from his hand, but he teased, "Now my fingers are all sticky." She grinned wickedly, taking his finger into her mouth as she sucked all the orange juice off. The hungry look he gave her then had nothing to do with food.

"Better?" she asked evilly.

He nodded, "But don't I get any?"

She held a slice for him, and he held her wrist, preventing any escape. He squeezed it with his teeth, letting the juice run down her wrist. "Oops. Looks like I made a mess." Lifting his eyebrows suggestively, he bent his head, licking the juice away as his lips traveled over her fingers and wrist seductively.

She was not to be outdone. Taking another strawberry, this one dipped in whipped cream, he tempted her with it enticingly, and she let her tongue chase the dripping whipped cream down his wrist and arm. Flicking the tips of his fingers with her tongue, she licked her lips enticingly. "Mmm, delicious."

Unable to resist his little siren any longer, he pulled her to him, fingers leaving sticky trails of strawberry juice and whipped cream on her bewitching skin for him to follow. Their lips crushed together, tasting of the fruit they had just eaten. They let their exploration continue undeterred for several long minutes until he pulled back, afraid he would get carried away by her tantalizing kisses.

Eyes full of love, he held her gaze, fingers tracing her elegant features. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." His voice was thick with emotion, but he didn't say the word that would terrify her. She smiled demurely, eyes hiding from the honesty in his. He so thoroughly meant the word he was not allowed to say.

He let his lips reach for her again, though this time with worship rather than passion. She kissed him back with equal devotion, and they were lost in the music of the rain outside the window for some time. Finally, he leaned back to express his adoration with his eyes, loving the way her eyes caught the soft flickering candlelight. She was fascinated by something on the ground beside her, unable to meet his gaze. He was always impressed by her shyness, so often hidden by the confident girl he knew in public. Pulling her to lay in his arms, he kissed her forehead gently. She was so warm, so soft.

Finally breaking the spell, she asked teasingly, "So do you do this for all the girls you date?"

"Only the ones I l…" at her sudden tensing, "light candles for." Stupid. He kicked himself for almost scaring her away. "Fae, you should know by now you're special. Especially to me." She blushed, but didn't say anything. He couldn't tell if she was pleased or not. Awkwardness was setting in, so he looked around furtively for help, eyes falling on the piano.

He got up, gently removing her from his embrace with a soft kiss. Then seated at the piano, he tried to recall the music he had used to play. If memory served, he had once been quite decent at it. Pulling from the recesses of his brain, he started a pop progression that matched one of his favorite songs. Elphaba smiled, moving to stand behind him.

Her beautiful melodic voice floated to join him, "I've got you under my skin. I've got you deep in the heart of me. So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me. I've got you under my skin. I've tried so not to give in. I've said to myself this affair never will go so well, but why should I try to resist when baby I know so well that I've got you under my skin."

She smiled softly down at him, and he grinned up at her. "Beautiful," meaning the music, but more so her.

"Yes it was. You play very well."

"We make quite the team."

He pulled her onto his lap at the piano, wrapping his arm around her waist. He delighted in her, kissing her gently and playing the chords lightly with his free hand. She giggled and leaned further into him. He deepened the kiss, and soon the rain accompanied their unspoken song again.


	14. L words

Galinda was bored. Elphie was off with Fiyero again, and she had been left with nothing to do. Her two friends really were adorable together, and she really was very happy for them. But…she was just so left out. She could have gone out with her other friends, but she had gotten tired of their constant insults to her roommate and her ex-boyfriend. It was sweet of them to care, but they just couldn't understand that Galinda had given her blessing.

She kicked her legs in the air, lying on her stomach in an attempt to do her studies. Ugh. How did Elphaba do this all day? It was so…tedimous. She stared at a speck of dust floating down from the ceiling. It was very sparkly, and she found herself wondering if it was some renegade glitter. Ooh! She had thought a big word! Maybe this studying thing did make her smarter.

Renewing her efforts, she turned her attention to the open book in front of her. After ten words, a dull blank look came in her eyes, and she suddenly felt numb and brain-dead. Oz, this was horrendid.

Voices came floating from the hallway, and she realized happily that Fiyero and Elphaba were coming home from their date. She sat up eagerly, ready for her trademark bubbly greeting that everyone adored her for. Then she heard Elphaba's voice. "No, I'm sure she's out. You know Galinda." True, her time was very in-demand. She felt special that Elphie had noticed.

Suddenly she realized Elphie was right. They mustn't catch her studying like this. It was very embarrassing with this being Saturday night. She hid her books, and then decided to be safe, hiding in her closet. It was very hard to fit, and she had to hold her breath to close the door. Perhaps she did have a few too many clothes. She was about to hide in Elphaba's much roomier closet when the door opened.

Fiyero's voice came through the door, "Oh, is that so?" He was using his sexy voice, as opposed to his charming voice, and she heard her roommate actually giggle. Elphie didn't giggle. Galinda was the one who giggled. What was the world coming to?

She peeked through the keyhole, muffling a gasp as she saw Fiyero pressing his adorable lips against her friend's green ones. She blushed, and Galinda immediately pulled away from the keyhole, only to be rebounded by the gauzy dress behind her.

At the thump, Elphie looked up. "What was that?"

Fiyero put her hand over his heart. "Just my heartbeat. Do you know what you do to me?" He continued to explore her mouth, and Galinda remembered what a wonderful kisser he was. She didn't blame Elphie for ignoring the bump in favor of his sexy lips. After _forever_, they pulled apart. Fiyero squeezed his girlfriend's hand. "So can I say it yet?"

"Say what?" They went to sit on her bed, and Galinda maneuvered cautiously around her many shoes to obtain a better view. This was actually much more interesting than studying.

"The L-word you won't let me say." He teased, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh, and which L-word is that? Liver?" He shook his head, kissing her cheek. "Lost?" He shook his head again, trailing another kiss closer to her neck. "Lazy?" Shake and kiss, this one reaching right behind her ear. "Licentious?" Shake, kiss down her neck. "Levitate?" Shake, kiss. "Laborious?" Shake, kiss. This was making Galinda very uncomfortable as she watched Fiyero make it to the bottom of her roommate's neck and continue along her collarbone. "Lima beans?"

"That's two words."

"You're right, it is." Elphie sighed happily as she still received a kiss, this one meandering up the other side of her neck. "Mmmm."

"That's not even a word."

Her roommate laughed, "And it doesn't start with L." Galinda huffed. That was just ridiculous. Even she knew what word he was talking about. Elphie was supposed to be smart.

Speaking of, Elphie looked toward the closet. "Did you hear that?"

Fiyero nuzzled her neck. "Hear what?"

"That noise in the closet?"

He laughed against her earlobe. "What? You think one of Galinda's fur coats came back to life?" Now that wasn't very nice. She didn't make fun of his wardrobe. "Besides, I was trying to keep your attention over here." He nibbled the earlobe lightly, and Elphie's eyes rolled back in her head.

Blushing furiously now, Galinda shut her eyes tight, trying not to hear the soft moans and whispers of affection coming from other side of the room. She'd never really pictured them kissing or anything, and it was quite an unpleasant experience.

She started to wonder if she would be in this closet forever as they showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Her shoe rack seemed to make as good a seat as any, and she flopped onto it with a sigh. She screamed as it broke underneath her, throwing her with an avalanche of shoes into the bottom of the closet. She fell forward, striking the other rack, and it broke too, piling more shoes on top of her and whacking her in the face with several belts. Desperately trying to claw her way to freedom, she grasped the skirt of a puffy dress, only to hear it rip and bring the rod down, burying her alive in a sea of chiffon.

The door was pulled open, and the dresses poured out on the floor, revealing Galinda's teary, sniffling face. Elphaba and Fiyero stood there shocked, too surprised to move. Finally, Elphie shook herself, reaching down to rescue her roommate from the tangled garments, and Galinda clung tightly to her. "Oh, Elphie," she wept. "I thought I would die in there!"

Elphie helped her to the refuge of her pink bed, while Fiyero still stood awestruck by the sheer amount of material that had broken out of the closet.

"Galinda, how did you get in the closet?"

She turned to face her roommate, concerned and suspicious, and she silenced her sobbing enough to answer, "I was hiding."

"Why?"

"Because…because…because…I was studying!" she wailed, overwhelmed with fear at her near death experience coupled with the horrible embarrassment of getting caught.

"Studying?" They said in unison, clearly shocked, and she hid her face in shame, nodding mutely.

"Galinda, that's great! That's no reason to hide," Elphie said kindly, but Galinda shook her adamantly.

"Not (sniff) on a (sniff) Saturday (sniff, sniff) night!" She dissolved at the end into noisy tears, throwing herself into her pillows. Elphie patted her back awkwardly, the closest to reassuring the green girl got.

Fiyero seemed to have recovered himself now, no longer kicking through the swamp of ball gowns and ballerina flats. "Don't worry, Galinda. We won't tell anyone."

She looked up hopefully, "Promise?" They both nodded.

Cheered up considerably, Galinda managed to stop crying and smile bravely.

Suddenly Elphaba shot an alarmed glance at Fiyero, obviously remembering what they had been doing before so interestingly interrupted. "Galinda, when you were in the closet, could you see anything?" She shook her blond curls frantically, a blush starting to creep over her cheeks.

Fiyero took over, "Could you…," he cleared his throat before continuing, "hear anything?"

She bit her lip, trying to decide if they would believe her, but her hesitation had been answer enough. Elphaba buried her face in her hands, mortified, and even Fiyero was blushing now. "Not much, really."

Fiyero decided it was best to leave after this little disaster, and Galinda hoped that she could wheedle Elphie into gossiping with her. "So…where did you and Fiyero go tonight?" she asked innocently.

Elphaba groaned, "Please don't mention Fiyero. It's far too mortifying."

She recognized the finality in her roommate's voice. With a sigh, Galinda dismissed any hope that they would girl-talk tonight. "Elphie?"

"Yes, Galinda?"

"I used the word 'renegade' today." She couldn't hide the pride from her voice, knowing her roommate would appreciate her new increasing vocabulary.

Sure enough, Elphie smiled affectionately. "Good." She crawled into bed, clicking off the lamp beside her bed, and Galinda crawled between her own fluffy pink sheets.

"Elphie?"

"Yes, Galinda?"

"The word was love." She clicked the lights off before she could see the blush cover Elphaba's face.


	15. The Hunt

Fiyero was a man on a mission. He strode purposefully across the courtyard, head filled with his plans and the many loose ends to take care of. Then he saw the girls approaching, Galinda bouncing along pertly on her toes beside Elphaba's brisk strides, looking for the entire world like a puppy taken on a walk by its master. He ducked behind the bushes. As they neared, he eavesdropped on their conversation eagerly.

"He has to have something planned." Galinda was beside herself with excitement. "Ooh! I hope it's a party."

"No, he does not. I already specific told him not to." Elphaba sighed. "In fact, I wish you hadn't told him in the first place."

"Of _course_ I told him! It's your birthday!"

"Shhh!" Her eyes narrowed dangerously, hissing, "Keep your voice down! I told you I didn't want anyone else knowing."

This appeared to completely bamboozle the blonde. "How could you not want a party on your birthday? It's your birthday. There's only one per year."

"Thank goodness." She laughed at the comical look on her friend's face. "I don't want everyone to make a big deal. Remember that's why I made you promise that you wouldn't throw a party."

"But, that's why I had to tell Fiyero. Then he can throw the party."

"Galinda, that doesn't make any sense! Why would it matter who throws the party?"

"That's what I thought, but you made me promise so…" It was clear this was getting above the poor girl's head, and Elphaba just sighed.

"I don't like my birthday, so I don't like to celebrate it." Elphaba spoke slowly as if explaining to a very small child. The exasperation was clear, and Fiyero knew Galinda had already gotten into a lot of trouble for leaking the news to him. He wished she had told him to keep it quiet, but woefully ignorant he had walked up to Elphaba to verify it.

"How could you not like your birthday? You get to be the center of attention all day long!"

"I don't like to be the center of attention."

"Really?" She thought a moment. "Not even a little bit, way down deep inside?"

"Nope. Not even a little bit. Tell you what, you can have my birthday. Then you'd have two every year."

"Oh Elphaba. You can't give away your birthday. It wouldn't work." He almost laughed out loud at her serious tone. Galinda was doing a beautiful job keeping Elphaba occupied, and he was impressed with how well she could play dumb. At least he hoped she was playing.

They were out of range now, and he decided it was safe to continue his plotting. He'd gone to Nessa to acquire some personal effects for his somewhat sentimental present, but she'd required a certain barter in order to part with said items. This naturally drove him in search of Boq, who was harder to find than Fiyero had anticipated. The minutes clicked away quickly painfully as the munchkin was still not to be found. Finally, he sighted his prey across the courtyard, mobbing him immediately.

After a length discussion, Boq finally agreed to the transfer of a lock of his hair to be given to his creepy stalker in exchange for the one deep desire that anyone who had ever spoken to the boy could guess. Sighing, Fiyero agreed to coax Galinda into a date, and he went off in search of her favorite perfume to persuade her. It was only as he had said perfume in hand that he realized to get close enough to ask Galinda would mean approaching Elphaba somehow. This wasn't good, so he convinced Avaric to be his accomplice.

Of course, that meant Avaric needed compensation as well, so Fiyero was now in search of a bottle of contraband alcohol which was reputed to be a powerful aphrodisiac. Perhaps he should have just skipped the intermediary steps and given this to Elphaba.

He shook his head, focusing on his goal – making Elphaba's birthday unforgettably good. He had discovered that Elphaba had not celebrated her birthday in years, though her father still sent gifts to Nessa on that day. It had all started as a way to keep the baby sister from feeling left out, but it had never phased out with age. Not this year. This year, Elphaba would actually have the birthday she deserved. Or Fiyero would die trying, which seemed equally likely at the moment.

He stopped in at the shady little potion shop, carefully inquiring as the accuracy of rumors of the aphrodisiac's existence and procurement. Finally, slightly terrified but with bottle in hand, he returned to Avaric, handing him the bottle. Avaric returned with Galinda. Baited with the perfume, Galinda was eager to help brighten Elphaba's day, until she heard what it required of her. Finally, begging, he promised whatever she wanted, and she demanded one of his most intensely dreaded events: taking her shopping. Endless hours of holding purses and carrying bags and evaluating dresses lie ahead of him, but since it was for Elphaba, of course he agreed.

His mind was spinning, and he was beginning to think he'd gotten in a little over his head. Nevertheless, he had secured Galinda's date so he went in search of Boq yet again. Damn that munchkin for being so slippery. It took nearly another hour to find him, leaving Fiyero panting after his run all over campus in search. He gave him the date and details, and Boq handed over the hair. Then it was off to find Nessa, trading the odd trinket for the desired present.

At last, all of his assembled presents prepared, he set the plan in motion. Each of his conspirators had been charged with a second duty, a clue to deliver to Elphaba when she gave the correct answer to a riddle to them. He would spy on her until she reached near the end, and then he would arrive to be waiting for her at the final destination.

The first clue was waiting on her desk, and he hid out of sight to gauge her reaction. Surprise, and a fleeting anger that he knew would fade as the puzzles began. He watched her read it, recalling the words:

"Puzzles are pleasant  
For those who can think  
This is your present:  
At least it's not pink.

Solve this dilemma,  
Don't get too perplexed,  
And find the right person  
To give you the next.

First is a question  
That's easy to realize:  
What only gets wetter  
The more that it dries?

When you have an answer,  
Are certain you're right,  
Look for the person  
Who stays up all night."

He watched her brain whirring, rejecting answer after answer. She was so fascinatingly intelligent. It was one of the qualities he loved best about her, and he couldn't celebrate her birthday without giving appropriate homage to it. Finally, her eyes lit up, and she strode confidently to Avaric. They bantered a bit, overcoming their mutual dislike for the sake of their tasks, and Elphaba gave him her answer, "Towels."

That had been fast. Fiyero had a moment of concern, wondering if she would race through his puzzles with lightning speed with that magnificent brain of hers. Scowling, Avaric handed over the second clue, and Elphaba retreated before reading it away from his hated presence.

"You're quite the great thinker  
So if you are wise:  
What lives if you feed it,  
But with water dies?

Answer the riddle  
Riddle the rhyme  
Then seek out the girl  
Who sits all the time."

Elphaba stared out the window, lost in concentration, and he ducked lower to avoid being seen, smiling to himself. She would remember this birthday at least.


	16. Spoils of the Hunt

Elphaba gathered her things, heading off in search of her sister. She smiled to herself as she reread Fiyero's puzzle for her. Only he could find a way to make her glad it was her birthday. She had been furious with Galinda for spilling her secret, knowing Fiyero would do something for her despite her strictest warnings not to. This odd riddle game on the other hand was intriguing rather than embarrassing.

Locating her sister wheeling across campus, Elphaba ignored the greeting, saying quickly. "Fire." She wanted the next riddle, racing to see what challenge he would have for her.

Nessa smiled. "You're quick. I wasn't expecting you for another half hour." She handed her a card, beautifully designed.

"Who am I that when

No sooner spoken

Than at that moment

I am left broken?

Taller than shorter

Shorter than tall,

He has the next clue

Once you know all."

Elphaba almost laughed with the ease of this question. Though the riddle was not difficult, searching for the tall munchkin to deliver her answer was. She finally located Boq in the library half-hidden by a stack of books. He greeted her amicably, "Hey Elphie. How're you?"

"Silence." She blurted out, wanting very much to get on with the game.

"Jeez, I know it's the library, but isn't that a bit harsh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't mess with me munchkin. Just give me the next clue."

He sighed, handing it over, and she read it greedily.

"The more of me you take,

The more you leave behind.

Now go give my name to

The fairest you find."

There was no question as to who held the next clue, but she struggled with this riddle. She sensed it shouldn't be any more difficult the others, but she couldn't quite grasp it. Turning answers over in her mind, she rejected them all until she reached their room.

The blonde greeted her happily, blustering to close the door quickly behind her as she stepped in the hall. Elphaba was more than a little afraid that she was still planning the blasted party, but she put her curiosity aside in the interest of solving this frustrating riddle. "Is it breaths?" Galinda giggled, shaking her head. "Memories?" Another giggle and shake. "Birthdays?"

"Nope. Oh Elphie. I thought you were good at these."

She narrowed her eyes at her roommate. "I am. I just can't figure this one out." Galinda turned to walk away, telling her to come back when she had solved it, when Elphaba had a revelation. "Footsteps! The more footsteps you take, the more you leave behind."

Galinda squealed with excitement, pulling Elphaba into a hug. She supposed that meant she was right. Honestly she couldn't fault the blonde's exuberance, feeling somewhat giddy herself. Galinda's eyes shone as she gave her the card. "This is the final clue Elphie. It's the most important. Good luck."

The anticipation mounting, Elphaba opened it, reading the message contained.

"Just one final riddle

Just one final task

The answer to this

Tells the person to ask

What when given away

Is something you keep?

Mistakenly fall in it -

Discover how it's deep.

Though it has a life,

It still never dies.

Though it is wisdom

It's foolish as it's wise.

I wait now under sky

I wait now over rock

Tell me in the center

Where nobody can knock."

She thought through the riddle, divining it meant somewhere outside with no walls, but a floor…the courtyard.

He stood in the center, facing away from her as if he hadn't heard her approach yet. She suddenly felt nervous. He had done so much for her, all in celebration of a day she hated, and she knew no words that could express her gratitude. Fiyero turned, and with his gentle smile compelling her, she came to him. He held out a hand, and she took it, whispering the answer, "Love."

He kissed the hand he held. "Your first present," he said as he moved her hand to rest on his heart. Speechless, she let him pull her to him, kissing him softly as time stood still. He held her close, whispering in her ear sweetly, "Happy birthday, Elphaba." Perhaps she didn't hate her birthday after all.

He pulled back, grinning with pride in his work. "Ready for your presents?" He was more eager than she, having had to keep the secret for goodness knows how long. She nodded, sitting on the bench he indicated. "Ok, your second present." He retrieved a package that clearly contained a book. She smiled at his predictability and thanked him for the still thoughtful present. As she set it aside, she noticed a glint of gold. Looking at him questioningly, she opened the book to find a passage bookmarked with a gold locket.

He knelt before her, taking her hands, reciting the words from memory:

"Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar;  
But never doubt I love."

She opened the locket, seeing not the anticipated picture of them, but of her mother. Her jaw dropped, eyes wide. "How did you get this?"

With a smirk, he said, "That's a very long story."

She looked back to it in awe, studying the woman's eyes, so similar to her own. "She was so beautiful."

"Like mother, like daughter." He moved behind her, moving her hair out of the way as he clasped the necklace around her. Kissing her neck tenderly, he whispered, "Ready for your next present?"

Shocked, she turned to face him, incredulous. "There's more?"

"Have to make up for all those lost years." He returned with a larger box, which appeared to be shaking. Eyes wide, she reluctantly pulled off the wrapping. In shock, she stared blankly at the contents of the package. At her hesitation, Fiyero supplied, "It's a puppy," as if that much were not obvious.

She was about to say she couldn't possibly take care of a puppy when the little thing crawled out of the box and on her lap, locking its wide eyes innocently with hers. It curled up then, snuggling against her and licking her hand. Much as she wanted not to love it, she couldn't help it. There seemed to be a lot of that going around lately. "What's his name?"

Oh, if she named him, she would never be able to give the puppy back. She looked at him to protest, only to hear the name fall out of her mouth instead. "Killyjoy." Helpless, she started petting the soft fur, the canine growing on her already as it nipped at Fiyero to keep him from touching Elphaba's hand.

"One more."

She tilted her head in disbelief. "More? Fiyero, you really didn't have to."

"Of course I did. Be glad I only had this much time to prepare. Otherwise I'd have gotten you boatloads." She smiled. He would have, too. He handed her the final package, which Killyjoy nipped at, helping her peel the wrapping paper free.

Frozen at the sight of it, she caught her breath. Her eyes sought his, questioning the reality of it. He nodded gently, smiling at her reaction. "Fiyero…you…" She clasped a hand to her mouth, touched after all the others that he would manage to find another sentimental item to steal her breath away. Had Killyjoy not taken residence in her lap, she would have thrown herself on him. As it was, she pulled him down into a fierce hug. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

He kissed her lightly, redirecting her attention to the present before her. The starlight glinted off the smoothly blown glass, stirring a distant echo in her mind. The delicate glass depicted a pair of figurines entwined in a tender kiss: the boy clear and the girl a dazzling emerald. The inscription on the bottom was what touched her: "You see right through me, my love should be clear. To my sweet sage mystery, to many more years…"

"When did you develop such a flair for poetry?"

"I was on a roll. What do you think? Glass is a lot trickier than I thought."

She smiled at him, amazed that something so beautiful could be created by someone who considered her to carry the same adjective. Sincerely, she held his eyes, "I love it." He blinked at her use of the forbidden word.

After a beat, she asked, "All this? For me?"

He kissed her forehead, teasing. "Why? Too much?"

"It's a little overwhelming."

"Well, get used to it." Another kiss, and a whisper, "Don't forget your first gift." She smiled, understanding his meaning. "Happy birthday, Elphaba."

She kissed him softly. "I love you too."


	17. Secrets

Fiyero leaned over, scratching behind Killyjoy's ear to make its leg kick enthusiastically. The puppy had gradually gotten over its suspicions of him after several months, though its loyalty clearly lay with its mistress. He couldn't blame it. It yawned a little doggy yawn, and Fiyero nodded in sympathy. "I know. How long do you suppose Galinda can monopolize our Elphie's time?"

Their big date had been delayed over an hour already, and though he was bored in the meantime, he knew it was worth the wait. Finally, Galinda slipped out of the bathroom where she had sequestered his date. He looked up expectantly, but she just grabbed another armful of bottles and brushes for whatever use Fiyero was clueless about. Returning his attention to the puppy, he whispered his plans. "Can you keep a secret?" It sniffed his hand, and then licked it hesitantly. He guessed that was a yes. "I have a surprise planned tonight. I'm going to…" The door opened, and he cut off abruptly.

The beautiful enchantress that walked out of that bathroom stole the oxygen right out of his lungs. Galinda had worked her magic, having learned to tone down the brighter colors in favor of repeated makeovers. Elphaba looked fantastic. Her demure look down did little to ruin the air of confidence she had, though her shyness about her now highly contrived appearance enhanced that femininity Galinda had worked so hard to highlight unnecessarily.

The dog barked its desire to be petted by its mistress, and Fiyero spoke to it with eyes still trained on hers. "I know; she is too beautiful for words." Elphaba smiled, and he stood, shifting the dog off his lap in favor of far more inviting company. "Ready?"

She nodded, and he leaned forward for a quick kiss, unable to resist her tempting lips. Galinda chose this inopportune time to come out of the bathroom. "Oh no, you don't!" she intervened, pushing him back. "Not until it has time to dry. I worked much too hard to have you smear it just because you're such a guy."

Fiyero grinned in response. "I would hate to ruin your work. You've done a wonderful job as always." She beamed in response, waving them out the door and quieting the jealousy Killyjoy as it watched Fiyero steal its mistress away again.

As soon as the door closed, Elphaba pulled him to her, kissing him firmly. "There, that's a much better way to start the evening."

He teased, "I'll tell Galinda on you."

"You wouldn't dare," she countered. "Besides I only do all this for you."

"No you don't. You do it for Galinda. You know I think you look fantastic without all that." He added the 'without anything' to himself cheekily, dreamily imagining it.

She laughed, and he had a frightened moment where he worried that he might have said it out loud after all. "Fiyero, darling, love, I don't know how to say this to you," her eyes earnestly on his, and his heart momentarily beat faster. "Passionate plum is really not your color."

He looked at her confused, until she swiped a finger across his lips to come back purple. Apparently Galinda hadn't been kidding about the smearing. He winked, "My favorite."

She leaned in for another slow kiss. "Mine, too."

* * *

He was keeping something from her, and she knew it. After this long together, she could read that look anywhere. He was plotting again.

Fiyero dodged her probing questions with charm, gracefully avoiding any hint of his scheme, and she was more determined than ever to figure it out. Elphaba knew it was certain to be benign, just as he knew she would attempt this deduction, and she smiled at the game between them. Sometimes she won, and sometimes he won, but neither ever lost. "What are you up to?"

"Beg pardon, my love," he kissed her hand lingeringly, "What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"Besides the fact that you didn't answer my question?" He grinned, so she used her most superior voice in conjunction with her usually most successful weapon. "Your tell. As always it gives you away."

"Ah, yes, this infamous tell you claim I have."

"Claim?" she pretended to be affronted at his disbelief. "It's not a claim; it's a reality."

"Yet you won't tell me what it is," he teased in return, relishing the usual battle. "How am I to believe it if you are so unwilling to provide proof?"

She laughed. "Am I supposed to fall for that? Fiyero, I wasn't born yesterday."

He kissed her hand again, linking their fingers and moving up slightly to the inside of her wrist. "I know. You were born on," he quoted the day to the minute more to prove that he knew everything than about her than that he knew it was not her birthday.

"Show off."

"You know me." Yes she did.

"No more than you know me apparently." His lips moved farther up her arm at this concession, and she let her eyes close as he neared her elbow. How is it he made even her elbow an erogenous zone? "But you're evading me again."

"Am I?" he evaded her accusations of evasion, and she almost laughed again at the thought. Again, his lips progressed, attempting to distract her and doing a fine job of it. Bless Galinda for giving her a strapless dress against her protests.

"You know you are." She was losing her cool as he reached her shoulder, her frustration with his conquering showing in her voice. She felt his lips smile as he continued to her collarbone.

"Perhaps," he conceding, knowing he had won that one. His tongue flicked against her skin, the reward for who it wasn't certain, and she had to fight the urge to let him win again.

The carriage bounced against a rock, and the slight jostling helped her come back to her somewhat foggy senses. "So where are we going?"

"Is that really what you want to know?" His smooth voice was hypnotic, enjoying his secret as he teased her with it. God help her, she wanted him.

Picking up on his hint, she asked, "I suppose not. Then what are we going to do once we get there?" He wanted to tell her just as much as she wanted to know, but they both enjoyed the game too much to simply give up. Truth be told, she loved having to work for the answer, the harmless challenge of outmaneuvering him making victory all that much sweeter.

His lips migrated to her neck, making her gasp. "What do you want to do?" If he only knew…

"Stop teasing. You know that's not a fair answer." Again, he grinned, and she would have to focus on something other than the seductive way his lips tracing her neck to her ear if she wanted to win. His tongue barely touched the sensitive skin there, evoking many pleasant memories of exactly what he could do with it, and she felt all resolve starting to drain away. Desperately, she pulled out her final weapon, "Maybe I have my own secret."

He pulled back, surprised. "Do you?"

She grinned, victory snatched from underneath him. "Perhaps." Working to keep a stoic face, she tried hard to focus on his eyes and not his lips, though he knew her weakness by now far too well for her to conceal it. With a sweet smile, she exploited his weakness in a preemptive strike, reveling in his rapid jump in pulse. Leaning close, she let her eyelashes brush his skin as she whispered, her lips against his ear, "I'll tell you mine if you'll tell me yours."

He considered her for a moment, debating if it was a ploy or a promise. Suspiciously, he narrowed his eyes. "You haven't one." She shrugged, plastering her most innocent look across her face, and he faltered, "Do you?" She waited, and he surrendered, "Fine. I'll tell you. We're going to the Ozdust." She waited still, knowing he was trying to fool her. "In the Emerald City."

Beaming at him, she kissed him frantically. "Fiyero, I can't believe you! I've always wanted to go the Emerald City!"

He returned her grin, happiness found in hers. "I know." After he let her bask in the excitement of where they were going, he reminded her of their agreement. "So what was your secret?"

She blushed, suddenly feeling bad for tricking him. Climbing into his lap despite her fluffy dress, she kissed him first. "That I love you."

He laughed, "That's no secret," to which she replied with mock indignance, whacking him on the arm. He was a good sport though, pulling her close and kissing her lips sweetly. He pulled back a moment, letting his lips brush against hers teasingly, "You want to know another secret?" She nodded, curious.

He winked. "That wasn't the only secret I had."


	18. In Public

"So why did we come all the way to the Emerald City just to go to the Ozdust? There's one of them in Shiz." Elphaba was suspicious, but he was confident in his plan. As always, he'd had to work harder to outguess her, but he didn't mind. It was the price he paid for having such a brilliant woman beside him.

He didn't answer, a coy smile her only clue.

"What is it with you and surprises?" she pouted. "You know I hate them."

Eyes twinkling, he returned, "No, you don't. You just hate not knowing something."

She conceded, staring out at the enchanting view springing up around them. He couldn't help but smile at the look of wonder on her face, seeing the sparkling metropolis for the first time. It was overwhelming, with every surface gleaming as if they were really inside a giant version of the gem from which the city found its name. Awe was a beautiful look for her, and he found himself fighting the urge to pull her from the window and to his lips.

They arrived at the Ozdust just in time for their reservations, the makeover having taken up most of the extra time he'd allotted. She stepped out of the carriage, gawking at the people who greeted her amicably from behind their tinted glasses. Ironic, he thought, how the situation was so reversed from normal. He handed her a pair of her own, but she was too enamored with the view to pollute it in the slightest.

Escorting her in, he noticed her actually relax for a moment, her posture no longer the tense, confrontational one that it usually was in public. She did, however, remain distracted all during dinner as no one stared or whispered at her, and with each person's arrival, she tensed anew as if prepared to launch into her sarcastic introductory diatribe. He smirked. Only Elphaba would find a way to be so disoriented by being accepted. She didn't believe it, he knew, and so she kept waiting for the group to attack when she least expected it.

As a result of her distraction, the conversation at dinner was somewhat less desirable than he'd become accustomed to, but he reflected how even a discussion with only half her brain engaged was still more fulfilling than any dialogue at any of the many dates he'd been on previously. He caught the waiter's attention as Elphaba turned to stare at the couple approaching for a table on their other side. Tipping the man, he smiled at another surprise for her.

If there was something Fiyero loved to do, it was spoil Elphaba. It thrilled him far more than she would ever believe, and so he often arranged these little surprises to avoid her inevitable resistance. He adored the look she had that moment before her pessimism could react, the light that filled her eyes when he had done well. It was more addictive than opium, more satisfying than sex, though he'd yet to test that theory with her. Somehow he was a little afraid that if he had sex with her even once, he would never be able to leave her bed again. They would die there of starvation and sheer exhaustion – not that he'd given it any thought.

He was blushing slightly as he avoided the thought of her against him, and suddenly he was glad for her distraction. The waiter arrived, placing a beautiful desert tray in front of her. Elphaba blinked, "I didn't order this." The waiter merely smiled, inclined his head, and disappeared.

She glanced at Fiyero suspicious, but he shrugged innocently. She knew him well enough to know that he was guilty as sin, but he kept up the front, encouraging her to eat. She smirked at the message she uncovered as she ate, frosted beneath the surface of the tray. "You know, you don't have to bribe me."

He laughed, "If only you weren't so incorruptible." She kissed him then, in front of everyone, and he blinked in surprise. "What was that for?"

Her eyes flicked to the message. "I love you, too, Fiyero."

Speechless for a moment, he beamed at her, trying not to be too much of a romantic sap. Then he cleared his throat, "Time for your real surprise." She quirked an eyebrow, but followed him out to the carriage. She reached for the door, but he shook his head, producing a blindfold from his pocket.

"You're kidding."

A rogue grin threatened to reveal him, but he nodded slowly. She sighed, closing her eyes in preparation. Why was it he found blindfolding her so tremendously arousing now? He shook his head, trying not to remember his daydream during dinner. If only Galinda hadn't done such a good job with her – no, that wasn't right. He'd still want to rip her clothes off even if she was covered in mud and smelled like dirty socks coated with sardines.

Blind now, she let him help her into the carriage, pestering him for clues the whole way there. He took her in his arms, carrying her down from the carriage, and with her face tilted up in an innocent attempt to catch some light through the cloth, he couldn't resist a soft kiss. Getting a hold of himself was difficult, but necessary, so he managed it as he escorted her in. Finally in position for the best view, he moved behind her, untying the blindfold and wrapping his arms around her.

He took a breath, holding it as he watched her reaction. Her jaw dropped, eyes fluttering in surprise. "Fiyero, what? How?"

With a nervous gulp, he asked her, "Well, what do you think?"

She turned to him, awe more clear on her face than even when she'd observed the city. "Did you do this?"

He nodded anxiously, still needing to hear her say if it was horrid. This was the most nerve-wracking experience of his life as he watched her. He had totally put himself on the line, and as she perused his work, his normal confidence was a little shaky.

She moved closer to the painting exhibited on the wall, the first he'd ever put in public, and her fingers reached to hover from the forbidden touch. She took in the image of her perfect face memorialized forever on the canvas, her hair swirling around it, caressing the skin he so adored. But his favorite part of the picture was her eyes, so passionate and brave and beautiful. True, it was only a dull copy of the only right in front of him, but her intensity was so strong, even deluded it was magnificent. "Fiyero, it's beautiful."

He kissed her neck softly, so relieved to hear her pleasure with it. "It should be. It's of you."


	19. A Work of Art

Elphaba stared at her two-dimensional doppelganger. Fiyero's talent just amazed her. Somehow, the replica was both very realistic and simultaneously larger than life, vivid colors and accurate undertones. It still amazed her how he could make her seem so beautiful, even with her grotesque skin in its full vivacity. The ethereal eyes held hers, eyes of passion and innocence, transcending the canvas in their over-realism. It was eerie to see them almost more alive than those of the living beings observing them.

"What do you call it?" one of said observers asked him, having overheard that he was the artist.

Fiyero smiled, eyes locked with hers. "My muse."

She blushed, mingling through the other pictures just to escape the tidal wave of emotion at his sincerity. He was so overwhelming. She kept waiting for the punch-line, the cruel twist, the hidden secret flaws, anything. It had been well over a year, almost a second, and they had yet to appear. Perhaps he really was just as perfect as he seemed. What a strange fairy tale for him to have fallen into, rescuing the ugly witch instead of the beautiful princess he clearly was intended for.

The other paintings exhibited were equally beautiful, not to lessen Fiyero's work at all, and she found herself captivated in several of them. Landscapes, abstractions, snapshots of time, all so full of what she would never have. She did still wish she could be beautiful for him. He would deny it, but he deserved a Galinda, not a frog dressed up in a tiara.

She pondered a melancholy portrait of a little girl alone on a city street, her hand outstretched as if to catch a dream. Something about the scene struck a chord with her, and she shivered a little at the familiar loneliness and longing depicted all too profoundly. Fiyero would have found that little girl, just as he had her, and she imagined the happy transformation. As she contemplated, she heard whispers behind her.

"Do you think? I heard that the artist is here tonight. Is that her?."

"She is. I'm certain of it. Who would have guessed the skin to be real?"

She glanced behind her to see a couple gawking at her, and she blushed as she heard the one whisper to the other, "See, those are the same eyes."

She suddenly realized that more than the pair was staring at her now, and she flushed in anticipation of the usual criticisms. So much for the anonymity she'd hoped the city could provide. Stalking away, she headed back toward where she'd left Fiyero so they could leave. Her temper rose until she heard the whispered voice behind her, "She is so beautiful." She whirled, only to find herself back by her portrait, and surprised, she merely observed in shock the two men discussing her beauty as they contemplated the painting. "Such eyes, such beautiful coloring, such fine features, the artist has created a masterpiece here. A real work of art."

"She could be my muse anytime," the younger man quipped until, receiving a disapproving look from the other, he attempted to regain his aura of maturity. "Really, you can see the passion and intelligence radiant from her. If only such a woman truly existed…"

The hand Fiyero wrapped around her waist made her nearly jump out of her skin. She swatted his arm, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, "Are you ready?" She nodded, blushing, and he picked up on her discomfort enough to finally tune in to the conversation of the men in front of him. He grinned. "So now do you believe me that you're beautiful?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes, and led him to the door. "Your work is what's beautiful, Fiyero. You're very talented."

He beamed in spite of himself, before humbly conceding, "It's all the subject, my darling." Self-conscious with the abnormal amount of praise they'd both received tonight for their respective insecurities, the two rode in silence for a while. Finally, he broke the stillness with his usual mischief. "So, did this convince you to pose for me?"

She snorted, which only encouraged him. "I hardly think you need to draw another portrait of me. You'll bore your audience if you stick to the same subject."

"Oh, I don't know," he kissed her neck softly, "I think the world could use more of you." She started to argue until he added cheekily, "Besides, you know subjects usually pose naked."

As he wiggled his eyebrows, she scoffed, "When monkeys fly."

"That can be arranged."


	20. Last Makeover

Elphaba sighed as Galinda sniffled again. "I can't believe this is the last makeover I'm going to give you, Elphaba Thropp." The blonde burst into tears again, throwing her arms around Elphaba. "I'm going to miss you _so_ very much. You were the bestest roommate, and bestestest friend ever!"

"I'll miss you too." Elphaba for once didn't feel the need to roll her eyes, and she patted her friend's arm awkwardly. This much emotion always made her more than a little uncomfortable.

Her sister chose this moment to wheel in, lifting an eyebrow at the hysterical girl draped around Elphaba's shoulders. "Galinda, are you alright? It's nearly time."

"We mustn't keep Fiyero waiting," Galinda hiccupped. She fussed Elphaba's hair and makeup a little more before declaring her beautiful. It was a true sign of their friendship that Elphaba didn't roll her eyes. She took a step away, only to fling her arms up and around Elphaba again until Nessa tugged her hand impatiently.

The two girls gave her a few more reassuring smiles and over-emotional hugs, and then they vanished to take their places. Now without the benefit of their distraction, she felt nerves crush into her. She still was unconvinced about the ceremony, feeling it largely unnecessary. How would it make her suddenly more in love with him? It couldn't possibly make him more committed to her. As far as she could see, it was only a long, embarrassing ritual designed to make every woman in a thirty mile radius weep endlessly.

She thought back to that night not long after his first exhibit. He'd been acting odd, more so than usual, and she was suspicious when Fiyero had burst into her room in the middle of the night saying he had something important to tell her. Pulling her after him, he'd led her to that fateful tree that had watched their first kiss. Sighing, he'd pulled his hand through his hair, and for a second she worried that he was ready to leave her for the better life he deserved. The anxiety in him was palpable.

Even now she couldn't recall the words he'd said, her heart somewhere in her throat, particularly when she heard him talking about what he wanted for his future – his life, his wife, his family. "And I can't imagine any of it without you," he had said with such passion that these words were emblazed in her memory. He had knelt and proposed, and only a very stupid fool would have declined. And she was not a very stupid fool.

That's not to say she was convinced, and he had spent most of the time persuading her in various forms. Even now, she was worried, and no less so after meeting his family and facing the responsibilities that came with marrying the crown prince. She'd tried to call it off several times, but he could be so damned patient and reasonable. She didn't know how he did it, but somehow he managed to appease her without giving any ground. He would make a fantastic king, she thought with a smile.

And she would be his queen. What an unsettling thought that was. She still thought this was a mistake, not for them so much as for the kingdom. But it was important to him, and he was important to her. Weakness though she knew it to be, she couldn't refuse him this.

A tap at the door shook her out of these revelries, and she kicked herself for having such a sentimental reaction to the ridiculous ceremony. She would be glad when this was all over. The music cued her entrance, and she steeled herself for the stares.

Whether or not they were staring, she'll never know. At her first step into the hall, she caught his eyes, and the rest of the crowd vanished in the intensity of his gaze. She didn't remember walking down the aisle, but she must have for she found herself in front of him, taking his hand. Galinda pulled the flowers out of her hands when she forgot to pass them, and the rest was a blur.

His eyes were bright with emotion, but the passion held in them when he spoke their vows melted even her heart. She fidgeted when it was her turn, disliking this very public expression of her private feelings, but he held her eyes so she spoke only to him. It was nothing he didn't already know, but he still beamed at her when she finished. Then he slipped a ring on her finger and pulled her to him. His lips were soft as they caressed hers, and she blushed when she heard the catcalls as he was slow to release her.

They were announced, and it was over. Or so she thought. Several hours later, after she'd met been congratulated by half the free world and danced with the other half, Fiyero finally squeezed her arm and nodded toward the door. They'd nearly slipped away when Avaric made his toast as benefit his position as best man, and Galinda led a dance as maid of honor. The ceremonies were endless, and the sky was darkening rapidly by the time they finally escaped.

Fiyero chuckled at her as they finally reached the safety of the carriage. "Most women adore weddings."

"Most women are fools," she countered fiercely, in something of a foul temper after having been kept from her new husband so long.

"And that's why I married you, my darling wife," he teased, kissing her throat, "you are distinctly unique."

"I think you mean odd."

"No," he kissed her again, lingering until she squirmed, "I mean extraordinary. There is no one in this world like you, my queen, and now there is no one in the world as happy as I."

There was much less talking after that until hours later curled together they whispered their more honest, more lasting vows of eternity, devotion and love.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews and for all of you who added it as a favorite story. I can't believe how great you all are.


End file.
